


I Know Your Secret

by Dinosaur555



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Jace Wayland is a Lightwood, M/M, Protective Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 27,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosaur555/pseuds/Dinosaur555
Summary: He sighed. “But we all have things that make us different from the others. Jace was adopted, Izzy’s the only girl.”“And yourself?” Magnus prompted. Alec smiled.“I am plagued by a mysterious curse that takes the form of a hideous mark on my body, a mark which I keep hidden from everyone.”“I’m left-handed.”“no, you’re not!”“Well,” Alec sighed, “a man has got to have some secrets.”“Mysterious, nice. That’s hot.”/Alec Lightwood has done everything right up until now, but this is his life. He wants to follow his heart. He wants to break the rules, unfortunately the rules want to break him. Dealing with dark family secrets and anonymous threats all whilst facing the angst and emotions of high school seems entirely too much for one person to handle, but his friends and family would never let him go through this alone.available in Russian here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10271626
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 58
Kudos: 260





	1. The Bet

“He’s going to look so great in red and gold” Jace said ruffling Max’s hair as the group manoeuvred through the crowds of people on the platform. Izzy rolled her eyes.

“Jace there’s no way he’s a Gryffindor with how bright he is, he’s going to be Ravenclaw just like his big sister!” she said pulling Max into a cuddle as he wriggled away.

“Guys stop!” He complained, “You’re embarrassing me!”

The dispute about which house Max would be sorted into had been going on long before he had even received his Hogwarts letter. Today, being the first day of term  
and Max’s first year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, they would finally be finding out. There was even a betting pool between the three eldest Lightwood siblings, all certain he was to join the house they belonged to. Alec smirked as he caught Max’s eye, not bothering to engage. He was quietly confident in a few hours he would no longer be the only one representing Slytherin.

“Need help getting your stuff on the train?” he asked. Max shook his head.

“Nah I’m good, I’m going to go find some of the other first years.” He said grabbing his trunk and the cage that housed his new Owl – Parker– and ran off yelling that he’d see them later.

“Remember to owl mom later to let her know all about your first day” Izzy called after him.

“Yeah, cause if you don’t, she won’t stop pestering us!” Alec added.

Jace pretended to wipe a tear from his eye, “they grow up so fast.” Alec elbowed him in the ribcage.

“let’s go find a compartment.” It was tradition for the Lightwoods to all sit together on the Hogwarts Express, being in different houses they didn’t see each other much during the school weeks so they tried to spend as much time together as possible where they could.

Alec sat down in the window seat with Jace and Izzy across from him, he set the cat carrier down next to him and let Church crawl out onto his knees, scratching him behind the ears.

Izzy went and ordered them as much food as she could from the trolly lady, their mother had tried to make them breakfast since she couldn’t go with them to the station but it was inedible – terrible cooking was a Lightwood speciality.

She came back with her arms overflowing with snacks.

“Merlin, Iz, you think you’ve got enough there?” Jace teased. Izzy, already stuffing a chocolate frog in her mouth, shook her head mournfully.

“No but she wouldn’t let me get anymore, she said it had to go round everyone. As long as none of you take any of the chocolate frogs I should survive though.” She said dramatically. “seriously!” she said slapping Jace’s hand as he went to grab one. “Those are mine!”

Jace raised his hands defensively and grabbed pumpkin pasty instead, then turned to Alec to talk about his favourite subject.

“So, Quidditch captain this year! Think you snakes might actually play decently with you as their leader, still don’t have a chance at beating us though.” Alec rolled his eyes fondly at his brother.

“We might just you know. Up until this point I’ve been carrying the team but we have an incredible first year joining us. He’s an absolute prodigy. Trained by three of the very best.” Alec quipped back. Jace and Izzy were confused for a second before realising he meant Max who they had all helped to train.

“There’s no way Max is a Slytherin” Jace said shaking his head, but he didn’t look so sure.

“You better hope so because I was deadly serious about my bet.” Alec said. Izzy and Jace shared a concerned look.

“We might all be wrong; he could end up in Hufflepuff.” Jace said, Izzy and Alec raised their eyebrows at him then they all started laughing. There was no way Max was a Hufflepuff.

Just then the compartment door opened and Clary walked in with her best friend Simon.

“Hi guys!” She said sitting down next to Jace. Clary was a Gryffindor Jace had been crushing on since their first year. He’d dated around a lot but failed to get her attention until last year when he’d bat-bogey hexed someone who’d insulted her in class and had to serve detention for a month. They’d been together ever since.

Simon looked panicked at the thought of having to sit next to Alec before Izzy pulled him down in between her and Jace.

“what were you guys all laughing at?” He asked.

“The thought of being sorted into Hufflepuff.” Alec deadpanned.

“Hey! There’s nothing wrong with being a Hufflepuff. We Hufflepuffs are loyal and kind and -”

“Irritating?” Jace offered

“Dorky?” Izzy smiled

“a little awkward” Clary teased.

“far too talkative.” Alec contributed.

“Too talkative? Really? Coming from the guy who expresses himself exclusively in eyerolls, heavy sighs and barely says more than three words.” Clary laughed.  
“I do sometimes.” Alec said rolling his eyes.

“Do you?”

Alec looked at her and sighed heavily.

“What I was originally going to say is that the Hufflepuff common room is right near the kitchens so really it’s the best house to be sored into.” Simon said looking pleased with himself.

“Sorry Simon but your wrong. Ravenclaw is clearly the superior house.”

“Right, you are my dear Isabelle.” Said a voice from the compartment door. Alec turned his head and choked on the pumpkin juice he’d been sipping.

There stood Magnus Bane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am new to this so can only hope I am not doing anything wrong.


	2. Enter Magnus Bane

“Magnus, hey!” Izzy said smiling easily “Come join us.” Magnus entered and Alec noticed that he too had a cat in his arms, he then sat down next to Alec.

“Fellow cat lover I see” Magnus said smiling at Alec who stuttered over his words for a few moments, ignoring the confused looks from his siblings. 

Alec had never officially met Magnus but he was well aware of who he was. He was Izzy’s friend in Ravenclaw and him and Alec had been tied for highest marks ever since their first year, Alec was constantly compared to Magnus by his professors. They didn’t have any sort of rivalry though; in fact, they barely saw each other as they had very few classes together and Alec tended to avoid Magnus. Not because he disliked him, quite the opposite actually. It was in his third year when Alec happened to compliment Magnus on a well-cast spell, not realising who had cast it, only for Magnus to turn around and render Alec speechless. With his hair styled and his makeup done, Alec had never seen anyone so beautiful. At the time he didn’t realise quite what was happening and why he was responding in such a way. It had been quite an embarrassing interaction. Magnus had made a pun; Alec had forgotten all words then ran away. It was best not to think about it. But at least he realised why he had never noticed any girls at Hogwarts.

“-I- um- er- erm – yeah. Cats.” Alec finished lamely. 

“beautifully said.” Magnus teased. “I was actually hoping to speak with yourself Isabelle regarding quidditch strategies, given that I’m captain for Ravenclaw this year and you and I are the only players on the team with any talent. But I can see now may not be the best time?”

“Maybe not right now,” Izzy agreed smiling, and eyeing her brothers “but I would be happy to discuss tactics with you! When Max gets sorted into Ravenclaw we’ll have an excellent new seeker!”

“Max is going to be Gryffindor Iz, you can forget it” Jace said shaking his head.

“You’re both wrong, but my pockets will be 50 galleons heavier for it later so I’m not going to complain.” Alec said petting Magnus’s cat who had wandered over to him to sniff at Church.

“I think The Chairman likes you, Alexander.” Magnus smiled at Alec. Alec’s eyes widened and his heart near stopped at hearing is name said like that. 

“I um, yeah, he’s… nice. Wait the Chairman?”

“Chairman Meow is his name, yes. And who is this handsome fella with you?”

“Jace, we’ve met before” Jace interrupted. Clary elbowed him in the ribs. “Ow twice in a day” he whinged, rubbing at his side.

“Oh, this is Church. He doesn’t normally like anyone but me.” Alec said as Magnus tickled Church’s chin.

“I’m a cat whisperer what can I say. Not as practical as owls but owls won’t curl up on your lap and purr when your down, so there’s that.” Magnus said.

“Yeah, If I need an owl, I can just borrow Jace or Izzy’s. But I couldn’t be without Church, he keeps me company down in the dungeons and sometimes swipes at the glass windows when fish swim by which is adorable. He also weed on Raj’s bed once after he tried to hex me so I’m pretty sure he belongs in Slytherin like me.” Alec smiled, partially pleased that he’d actually managed multiple sentences without stuttering.

“Raj Khatri?” Izzy asked, concerned. “You never said he tried to hex you.”

“Key word is tried. I blocked him easily and he fell over from the impact. He’s too stupid to be a threat.” Alec shrugged. He didn’t get along well with most of the boys in his dorm which worried his siblings but it never bothered Alec.

“He gave me grief once about being in Hufflepuff. He’s an idiot”. Simon added.

“No kidding, unfortunately I share a dorm room with him.”

“That is unfortunate, but well-done Mr Church! What a clever cat you are, so clever yes, so handsome and smart– maybe he actually belongs in Ravenclaw” Magnus teased, cooing at the cat as Alec smiled softly at him.

“Nah, he’s a Slytherin. Our team mascot.”

“Speaking of which I hear you are the rival quidditch captain this year?” Magnus said suddenly looking up at Alec who was embarrassed to be caught staring.

“what? oh, erm, yeah.”

“Wait you’re Slytherin captain this year Alec?” Clary asked delighted,

“No way man, congratulations!” Simon offered. Alec ducked his head in thanks.

“We’ll have matching shiny badges! I think I’m going to decorate mine in glitter.” Magnus said and Alec laughed

“You do look good in glitter” He said before he could stop himself, “I mean er- “

“Actually, I look good all the time, but thankyou Alexander, I’m glad you think so!” He said winking. “I best get back to Cat and Ragnor now” he sighed grabbing his cat who was disgruntled about being separated from Church – the two had apparently bonded. “before I go though, I have to say I was sorry to hear about you and Lydia.”

“What do you mean?” Alec asked confused,

“I just saw her with Sebastian Verlac”

“Yeah, they’re seeing each other now.” Alec said still confused.

“Well, wasn’t she your girlfriend?” Magnus asked.

“No!” Alec said quickly, looking a mixture of confused, disgusted and insulted. “I mean sorry, no, we’re just friends, why did you think we were dating?”

“My apologies Alexander, everyone just said you two were together and I didn’t question it. I’m sorry for assuming.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Alec said as Magnus left the compartment. “I didn’t know everyone thought me and Lydia were dating.” he huffed.

“To be honest I thought you were,” Simon said. “I met you around the time she had just started seeing Sebastian so I thought the breakup was the reason you were so grumpy all the time!” Simon stopped short realising what he had said, Alec quirked an unimpressed eyebrow at him. “And I realise now what you mean about talking too much I will definitely work on that.”

“I thought you were too, until Jace told me you weren’t.” Clary admitted.

“I kind of hoped you too would get together though,” Jace said, “I thought you might finally be taking an interest in girls” he laughed. 

Alec Froze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate name for this chapter was "Alec Lightwood attempts to form a sentence".


	3. A Leap of Faith

Alec froze. Jace couldn’t know what he had said but it still hurt. Did he suspect? Was that why he was always trying to push him towards girls? Telling him who was interested in him. Did he disapprove of the thought of Alec being gay? Alec knew he needed to laugh this off or shrug it off but he couldn’t say anything.

“What do you mean by that Jace?” Izzy said sharply catching Alec’s eye. Alec knew Izzy suspected. She was incredibly perceptive.

“Nothing! I just want Alec to be happy is all!” Jace said defensively, still not knowing why what he had said was wrong. He turned to Alec, “so many girls approach me asking about you, I think it would be good for you to date around a bit, it doesn’t have to be all work, work, work and quidditch.”

“Actually, it’s more work, work, quidditch work quidditch, work, work” Jace ignored him.

“You’re allowed to have a bit of fun! But if you’re not interested right now that’s fine!”

“And what if I’m never interested?” Alec blurted out.

“…In dating?” Jace asked

Alec took a deep breath; he had not planned this but he supposed he had to say something eventually. He had never wanted to actively deny it but he couldn’t keep passively avoiding it. He had fought it for some time, thought maybe he could live the life he needed to live, do everything right, everything his father had wanted from him. But he hadn’t seen his father in years, not since his parents divorced and his mom moved to England with them. Ultimately, it was his life.

“In girls, Jace.”

There was a stunned silence in the compartment for a moment. Jace’s puzzled expression became one of understanding.

“Oh… OH!” he said, his eyes comically widening. “So that’s why you were stuttering around magnus like a total buffoon! You like him don’t you!” Jace said, eyes bright with delight. Alec let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding.

“Was not.” He muttered.

“You were actually, I’ve never seen you act like that with anybody! it’s like you turned to marshmallow on the inside” Simon laughed but after a look from Alec he shut up, “Sorry no, didn’t mean that, you’re still menacing and terrifying.” 

“You should ask him out Alec” Izzy encouraged, looking not at all surprised.

“Yeah, you guys would be adorable together.” Clary agreed. Alec rolled his eyes but he was smiling. 

“This is why I don’t tell you guys things. You get way too ahead of yourselves. Anyway, Magnus likes girls, he dated Camille remember?” 

“Maybe he likes boys too?” Simon offered. “I mean it kind of seemed like he was flirting with you right? Anyone else getting that vibe? But maybe he’s just a flirty person I guess.” Izzy nodded in agreement,

“I’ve heard him talk about attractive men before, and I know you’re not supposed to stereotype but not many completely straight men wear makeup. Also, I agree, it did kind of seem like he was flirting”

“Even if he does like guys, and even if he was flirting a bit, it doesn’t really mean anything. I mean he thought I was dating Lydia. I probably wouldn’t be his type.”

“Seriously Alec? you are the definition of tall dark and handsome! You are everyone’s type” Clary said encouragingly.

“I agree with Clary! But your wardrobe could use a little TLC if you want to impress Magnus!” Izzy said.

“What’s wrong with my wardrobe what – and who said I wanted to impress him?” Alec sighed but he knew it was too late.

“You didn’t have to say it mate, even I could see something was up and I’ve been blindsided by your sexuality for the past 10 years it would seem.” Jace said meaningfully.

“Just to be clear, you are gay right? Like you’ve not outright said it and I just want to make sure.”

“Yes Simon. I am.” Alec paused for a moment, realising he’d never said it out loud before. “I’m gay.” He finished.

“I’m proud of you, big brother!” Izzy said leaning over to hug him.

“Yeah, yeah, me too, and love you and all that” Jace added, “alright bring it in Lightwoods!” He said pulling them both into a big group hug. “I specifically said Lightwoods by the way Simon, don’t try and get in on this action”. 

Alec accepted the hug from his siblings, feeling a sense of relief that he hadn’t anticipated. He had always sort of known Jace and Izzy would accept him - and they were really the only people that mattered - but having it be a reality and everything be out in the open felt incredible. Following the revelation part of him now wanted to cover himself in rainbows and run round the halls of Hogwarts yelling “I’M GAY!” for everyone to hear, but he knew he wasn’t really there. Yet.

“So are we going to talk about the ‘you do look good in glitter’ or are we just going to pretend those words never came out of Alec’s mouth” Alec gave Simon a look. “Right, I talk too much, I’m totally hearing it now that you’ve pointed it out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus does look good in glitter though.


	4. The Sorting

In the great hall the Lightwoods sat at their respective house tables waiting in anticipation for Max’s name to be called, Lydia sat beside Alec at the Slytherin table.

“Hey, did you know people thought we were dating?” Alec whispered to her as the hat made its way through the names at the top of the register.

“Yeah, Sebastian said that’s why he hadn’t made a move” Lydia whispered back to him. “But I explained we were just friends so hopefully that’ll clear things up”.

“LIGHTWOOD, MAX” 

Alec tensed as Max made his way to the stool and had the hat placed on his head. He sat for a moment or so, his face seemed to be frowning slightly as if he was arguing with the hat. This went on for just a while longer before the hat audibly sighed;

“SLYTHERIN” it boomed out and Alec stood up and cheered louder than anyone in the hall. He looked over to where Jace and then Izzy were. Both seemed a little disgruntled but were cheering loudly for their little brother.

Max made his way over to Alec and sat down next to him.

“The hat was reluctant to put me in a house just for the sake of winnings money” he whispered to Alec, “but ultimately it agreed that I was pretty Slytherin, and you owe me 25 galleons.”

“25? Max, I said I’d give you 15 if you could convince the hat to put you in Slytherin.”

“No, you said you’d give me half of what you won from Jace and Izzy, which is 25 galleons, not 15.” He argued back.

“How did you – you know what never mind. Welcome to Slytherin.”

And to Max’s extreme surprise and embarrassment, Alec pulled him into a big hug.

“Ok wow, people are staring, have you been drinking fire whisky? I’ll tell mom”

“Shut up Max.”

The rest of the ceremony concluded, and the feast began. Max chatted with Alec and Lydia for a bit about classes and quidditch before running off to join the other first years. 

“So, how are things with Sebastian anyway? You seem happy” Alec said to Lydia.

“They’re good. He’s really sweet. We’re planning a Hogsmeade trip together.”

“that should be fun.”

“Hmm, yeah. He’s smart too which isn’t a surprise given he’s a Ravenclaw.”

“About that,” Alec said smiling, “I don’t have to worry about you going easy on him now on the quidditch pitch, do I? Because you’re my best player and I really just cannot allow for that.” Lydia laughed.

“Absolutely not, and I’m sure the same will go for him. Magnus would have his head.”

Alec knew Magnus was an incredible player, he had played against him before. He was an absolute sight to behold flying. He also knew that Ravenclaw would be a formidable team to face off against with him as captain. Their previous main concern had just been Gryffindor, but Slytherin hadn’t exactly been the best of teams up until this point. Sure, Alec was an incredible player, one of the few things he wasn’t modest about. And Lydia was good, still potential for growth which Alec hoped to help her achieve this year. But their previous captain had lacked leadership skills sorely needed to win games.

“We’ll have to start training as soon as possible.” Alec said to Lydia seriously. “Magnus was already looking for Isabelle to discuss strategy earlier on the train.”

“Huh, that’s weird.” Lydia said.

“What? Why’s it weird?” Alec said a little too defensively.

“Everyone knows you Lightwoods all sit together on the train.” Lydia shrugged. Huh. That actually was weird, Alec thought. “Maybe he was just trying to psyche you out, make you think he already had a load of tactics planned out.” Lydia said, Alec hummed in agreement but he didn’t really think that was the case. Maybe he was being naïve but Magnus didn’t seem the type to play mind games. “Did he say anything else?” Lydia asked.

“He said he was going to decorate his Captain badge with glitter.” Alec offered. Lydia laughed.

“He does look good in glitter.” 

“Actually” Alec took a deep breath and lowered his voice, “he looks good all the time.” He finished. Lydia looked at him and raised her eyebrows. “I’m gay.” Alec told her simply looking around to check no one had heard.

“Oh God,” said Lydia. “Do I have to worry about you going easy on him on the quidditch pitch?” She asked smiling.

“No” Alec shook his head smiling back at her.

“So, are you to together?” She asked.

“What? Oh no, no. In fact, you’re one of the only people who knows. I told my siblings and Clary and Simon on the train earlier today. Kind of on a roll now.” He shrugged.

“Well, I appreciate you telling me, and your secrets safe with me.” She said casually. “I have to say though, I didn’t anticipate Magnus Bane being your type though.”

“What’s wrong with Magnus?” Again, way too defensive.

“Nothing!” she said, “He’s just very… flamboyant, and you’re very…you.” She shrugged. Alec sighed defeatedly.

“Yeah, I know, it’s pretty hopeless, right?”

“No! I didn’t say that” she quickly amended. “Seriously Alec, unless he’s straight which I don’t think he is, there’s no reason he wouldn’t like you. You’re great! Ever since I started dating Sebastian last year there’s been so many girls asking me if you’re single now and if I think you might be interested in them. You’re just different people, that’s all I meant.”

“Did you tell any of them I might be?” Alec asked.

“Yes you have a date scheduled this weekend with Heidi.” Alec froze, Heidi – or Crazy Heidi, or Hide it’s Heidi was a psychotic blonde girl who was renowned for attempting to spell boys with love potions and had once stalked Jace, going as far to steal his underwear. She had now turned her attention to Alec it would seem, and he would honestly rather face the Dark Lord himself in single combat without a wand then go on a date with that girl.

“Kidding! That was a joke?” Lydia said. Alec relaxed.

“Right a joke, you make those sometimes.” He nodded.

“Despite not helping any of your lady admirers out, I am happy to help you try and win over Magnus?” she offered. Alec shook his head.

“Really Lydia you don’t have to do that, I’m not even certain he’s interested in men.”

“Well, that’ll be the first thing I find out.” She said determinedly. Alec rolled his eyes.

“Lydia you really don’t have to -”

“I know but I want to, and don’t worry, I’ll be super subtle about it. Seriously Alec, you’ve always sort of held yourself back emotionally, kept people at arm’s length -you deserve this.” Alec sighed but something about what Lydia said about holding himself back suddenly made him feel guilty, as he remembered the reason why he tended to do so. 

Later that night when he was alone in his dorm room it happened. He was lying in his bed, curtains closed with Church curled up by his feet when he felt a sharp burning in his side that made him cry out in pain. He lifted his shirt and saw the familiar mark; the thin black tree on his ribcage. And on it, another leaf had turned to red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting to get into it now :)


	5. Love and Other Drugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor tw for this one, abusive parenting, only at the beginning, nothing majorly graphic though but just wanted to forewarn.

In the dream, Alec is six years old again, padding bare foot through the halls of the mansion they used to live in on the outskirts of New York. His twin sister Izzy is crying because her parents are shouting at each other and Alec wants them to stop. He walks up to the ajar door of the room where his parents are stood.

“They are OUR CHILDREN Robert!” His mother shouts, “It is OUR JOB to PROTECT THEM!”

“NO, it is OUR JOB to make sure they fulfil their family duty and live up to the Lightwood name!” his father booms.

Alec walks into the room, a scared little child on a mission. His parents turn to look at him, his mother looks distraught, his father looks angry. Alec’s courage dwindles.

“Y-y-your making Izzy upset.” He says bravely, and his father looks even more angry. He stares at Alec for a moment then pulls out his wand, his mother looks horrified.

“ROBERT NO!”

“Maryse, I don’t want to have to do this but if you won’t teach them to uphold the proper values then you leave me no choice.” Maryse runs over to Robert to try and stop him but she doesn’t have a wand and Robert casts her aside with a flick of his wrist. He turns on Alec and points his wand at him.

A flash of light fills the room and suddenly, Alec is aware of nothing but an all-encompassing pain as he writhes on the floor with blood pouring out his side.

Alec awoke from the familiar nightmare covered in a layer of sweat. He sighed and got out of bed to take a shower before breakfast. Unfortunately, Raj was already up and dressed.

“Did I hear you crying last night, Lightwood?” he smirked. Alec ignored him and mentally reprimanded himself for not casting a silencing charm. “Stop it hurts ooh” He cruelly mocked, sniggering and nudging his equally idiotic friend Johnathon. “Reckon Lightwood wet the bed last night whilst whinging like a baby?” But Johnathon didn’t seem to be paying attention. He didn’t join in the taunts and laugh at Alec like he usually would. He was staring at Alec with a strange intensity. Raj nudged him again and Johnathon jumped and snapped his head to look at him confused. “Merlin, man - what is with you?” Raj muttered under his breath as they left the dorm to get breakfast.

Alec looked over at Raphael, the only one in his dorm who he somewhat got along with, and raised his eyebrows as if to say “What was that?”

Raphael just shrugged and Alec thought nothing more of it. He had enough problems without concerning himself with whatever was going on with Raj and Johnathon.

At breakfast Alec was sat with Lydia and, to his dismay, was approached by none other than Heidi Mackenzie. If this was just the first day of class then Alec was not sure this year was looking very promising. 

“Hiya Alec!” She sang and grinned wolfishly at him. She had in her arms a basket of cookies which she offered up to him. “Baked them myself, you want one? Thought you might need your strength for the first day” she giggled.

“No thanks Heidi, I’m good.” He said shortly and turned away form her. She pouted and didn’t move from where she was stood.

“You sure? Because they’re really good, unless you doubt that I’m a good baker?” She said batting her eyelashes sadly. 

“Nope, just don’t fancy cookies in the morning.”

“Take one for later?” She pressed. Merlin this girl couldn’t take a hint.

“He’s not interested Heidi.” Lydia interrupted. “so, you can go now. Unless you want me to take those cookies over to the professors table and have them inspect them.”

Heidi huffed at her and stalked off.

Alec turned to Lydia, “Thanks for that” he muttered taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

“ALEC DON’T DRINK THAT!” A voice shouted and Alec turned to see Magnus Bane running towards him. He reached where Alec was sat at the table, panting; “Did you swallow?” he asked urgently.

“Well, it seemed rude to spit.” Alec surprised himself by saying. Coming out had really given him a new lease of life.

“Normally I would find that to be hilarious, but unfortunately; the cookies were just a decoy. She put something in your drink.” Magnus said, Alec stared at his goblet in horror. 

“Oh Merlin.” He muttered. “How long do love potions usually take to kick in?” he asked looking between Magnus and Lydia helplessly.

“Straight away normally.” Lydia said, “Do you… feel anything?” Alec shrugged.

“No.”

“Not overcome with feelings of love and admiration for Heidi Mackenzie?” Magnus further questioned. Alec snorted.

“Definitely not.” Magnus and Lydia looked puzzled.

“Maybe she brewed it wrong?” Magnus said. Lydia’s brow was furrowed then her eyes seemed to light up as if she remembered something and she smirked. 

“Yeah, yeah maybe.” She agreed casually, “but you should probably still go get it checked out with Madam Pomfrey. I’d go with you but I’ve got a class I need to get to – Magnus do you have a free now by any chance?”

“I do, and I would be more than happy to accompany Alexander to the hospital wing” he said beaming at Alec.

“I really don’t think it’s necessary to-” 

“Alexander please,” Magnus interrupted, “I’d feel much better if you got yourself checked out. You never know how your body is going to respond to these things.”

“W-Well maybe just to be on the safe side.” Alec allowed.

As they were heading out of the great hall Alec looked back and saw Lydia chatting animatedly to Izzy and Clary who were now sitting at the Slytherin table. So much for needing to get to class. 

Izzy and Clary looked over at him smirking. Clary gave him a subtle thumbs up and Izzy actually winked at him. Lydia looked a bit sheepish and Alec mouthed “Traitor!” at her before turning to look at Magnus. Magnus who he was now going to spend some quality alone time with thanks to Lydia. 

Ok so maybe they were even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder why the love potion didn't work.


	6. The Exception

Alec sat on a bed in the hospital ward kicking his legs as they waited for Madam Pomfrey.

“So, you’re the latest object of Heidi Mackenzie’s affections, then?” Magnus asked, Alec blushed a little and nodded.

“Lucky me.” He said sarcastically.

“And your current feelings towards her are?”

“My current feelings towards her can be summed up by the words ‘repulsion’ and ‘irritation’ thanks for checking in.”  
Magnus laughed.

“Good, I’m glad to hear it. I don’t know why she feels the need to do this, she’s a pretty girl. Guys would be interested in her if she wasn’t so insane.”

“Can’t say I had noticed to be honest.” Alec admitted. Magnus raised his eyebrows.

“Too distracted by the crazy?”

“Well, it is very distracting.” Magnus bobbed his head in agreement.

“I hear your little brother joined you in Slytherin, you must be happy” 

Alec beamed.

“I am. I can’t wait to train with him this quidditch season. I haven’t got to play on the same team with any of my siblings in a while. And we’re amazing when we play together! I wish all of us could just form a team outside of our houses.”

“I don’t think there’s quite enough of you for a whole team.” Magnus said. 

Alec just smiled.

“Even then no one could beat us.” Magnus smiled back at him. “But maybe I’d let you join,” he added feeling brave “since you’re my knight in shining armour who warned me about Heidi and took me to the hospital wing.”

Magnus laughed.

“You can be my damsel in distress any day Alexander.” He paused. “You know I was thinking, it must be weird for Max having all of you in the same year, do you think he sometimes feels left out?” 

Alec nodded looking guilty.

“Yeah, I know he does.” He sighed. “But we all have things that make us different from the others. Jace was adopted, Izzy’s the only girl.”

“And yourself?” Magnus prompted. Alec smiled.

_“I am plagued by a mysterious curse that takes the form of a hideous mark on my body, a mark which I keep hidden from everyone.” ___

__“I’m left-handed.”_ _

__“no, you’re not!”_ _

__“Well,” Alec sighed, “a man has got to have some secrets.”_ _

__“Mysterious, nice. That’s hot.” Magnus said bouncing his eyebrows up and down, much to Alec’s amusement._ _

__Madam Pomfrey had finally finished dealing with her other patients and made her way over to them._ _

__“I swear some people just come in here to waste my time!” she said shaking her head. “Anyway, how can I help you boys?”_ _

__“My friend here got Heidi’d.” Magnus said nodding to Alec._ _

__“Mackenzie!” She muttered under her breath. “Never fear! I keep the antidote on tap for that girls’ victims. He’s not the first and he won’t be the last.” She said about to walk off and fetch it._ _

__“Actually,” Alec called out, “the thing is, it hasn’t worked – the love potion I mean. Is it possible she may have brewed it wrong? And, I don’t know, should I be worried about that?” Madam Pomfrey looked at him surprised._ _

__“You definitely ingested it?” Alec looked to Magnus. Magnus nodded._ _

__“I saw her put something in his drink and watched him drink it.”_ _

__Madame Pomfrey pulled out her wand._ _

__“I’m just going to check it was definitely a love potion she gave you.” She waved her wand over Alec and nodded to herself. “Well, that is strange. It was definitely her usual ‘feminine charms’ potion.” Alec raised his eyebrows._ _

__“Feminine charms?”_ _

__“Yes, Mr Lightwood. It enhances her ‘womanly appeal’ to whoever she spikes, basically making her irresistible to any man who consumes the potion.”_ _

__“what about women?” Magnus asked, “would it work on them too?” Madam Pomfrey raised her eyebrows. “I’m not getting any ideas!” he reassured her, “I’m just curious, if it’s womanly charms – would it work on anyone, or?” Madam Pomfrey shook her head._ _

__“I see what you’re getting at Mr Bane, and no, the feminine charms potion would only work on someone if they experienced attraction to women. If not, the potion would have…” Madam pomfrey paused, eyeing Alec “no affect.”_ _

__She quickly continued, “Of course, that is not the only reason it may not have an affect on someone! There could be many reasons as to why it may not respond with someone’s system. No potion is 100% guaranteed, especially not love potions which are fickle as it is”, she looked a little guilty._ _

__“Yeah of course, that makes sense.” Magnus said nodding._ _

__“Yeah.” Alec agreed half-heartedly._ _

__“Well, it seems like you’re fine,” Madam Pomfrey said addressing Alec, “but how about I give Mr Bane here a bottle of the antidote just in case you start showing any affects later on today. Though unlikely, it’s not impossible that it’s just taking a while to kick in.”_ _

__“Sounds good.” Agreed Alec._ _

__Magnus nodded solemnly._ _

__“Don’t worry Madame Pomfrey, I will absolutely pin him down and force it down his throat if that’s what it comes to.”_ _

__Alec’s eyes widened and his face went bright red._ _

__Madam Pomfrey blinked._ _

__“Marvellous.”_ _

__And with that she walked off to tend to others on the ward._ _

__“You know,” Alec said turning to Magnus, “maybe I am starting to feel things for Heidi.” he said seriously. Magnus quirked an amused eyebrow._ _

__“Oh really?” Alec nodded. “and what, pray tell, is it that you like about her?”_ _

__“Erm, her hair is nice? She has… delicate hands?” Merlin, what did straight men like about women? He would have to enquire about that to Jace later. “She’s got a nice body.”_ _

__“Want to try that last one again without looking like you want to throw up?”_ _

__Alec gulped._ _

__“Alexander,” Magnus said looking at Alec meaningfully, reaching over to place his hand on his leg. “I’m not going to assume anything. You don’t have to act like the potions working, ok?”_ _

__Alec nodded and smiled gratefully at Magnus._ _

__“Ok” he whispered._ _

__And he actually felt like things were Ok,_ _

__despite knowing that was far from true._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some alone time together, what could be more romantic than a hospital ward?


	7. Maypoles and Nail Polish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor tw again, just to be on the safe side. Some homophobic rhetoric from Raj. No slurs though.

Magnus and Alec spent the rest of the morning together in the library reading over the new class textbooks, neither of them had another lesson until after lunch. 

That was where Raj found them. 

“Well, well, well, what have we here.” He said approaching their table, “I heard Heidi got you with one of her love potions Lightwood. You don’t look like you’re enamoured with her.”

Alec ignored him.

“We went to Madam Pomfrey for the antidote. No need for concern.” Magnus said faux politely.

“Yeah, but even before that, word is that it didn’t affect you at all. Apparently, the only reason that could be were if you were gay as a maypole.” He laughed. “And now I find you with Bane. Teaching you how to apply nail polish is he?”

“Clearly whoever told you Alexander was unaffected missed the part where he was waxed lyrical about Heidi’s ‘delicate hands’ and ‘soft blond curls.’” Magnus said, covering for Alec effortlessly. “And correct nail polish application is no joke, you can ruin many surfaces and articles of clothing if you’re careless.” Magnus said very seriously. 

“Wow. That was so gay. I didn’t know a person could be so gay!” Raj clearly thought it was a killer insult

“Its impressive I know,” said Magnus beaming, even bringing his hand to his chest as though Raj had bestowed the kindest of words onto him. “But I actually think of myself as a freewheeling bisexual.”

That was the confirmation Alec needed. Magnus liked guys. Unfortunate circumstances and Alec had already figured as much at this point but still, his heart skipped a beat.

“Did you just come over here to be an asshole, Raj? What do you want?” Alec asked, finally looking up from his book and keeping his face devoid of any emotion.

“What I want is a dormmate who doesn’t keep me up all night sobbing into his pillow and crying out for his ‘mommy’. You can try and act like a hard ass now all you want, but nightmares at your age? What could be that horrifying”

“You wouldn’t understand.” Alec said. “Unless you’ve ever applied nail polish incorrectly.” He finished, just as serious as Magnus had been.

Magnus laughed loudly; Raj looked pissed off.

“Freaks” he muttered as he walked off.

“Well. He was a delight!” Magnus said, smirking at Alec.

“Wonder what he was doing in the library, I wasn’t aware he knew where it was.” 

Magnus laughed.

“I rarely see him without his little crony Jonathon.”

“Yeah, apparently he’s been acting strange lately. Raj was pissed off about it this morning. Probably why he was just hanging around us, looking to irritate.” Alec shrugged, “Listen Magnus, what he said… about the nightmares.”

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me Alexander.”

“It’s just, my siblings don’t know and- “

“It’s ok, It’s none of my business. Your secrets safe with me.” Magnus promised.

Alec smiled at him.

“Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?” He blurted out, before he lost the nerve. Magnus looked surprised. “Like on a date.” He finished.

Magnus smiled big. 

“Alexander I would love to.”

Alec smiled big right back at him. 

He didn’t stop smiling all the way to lunch.

After grabbing food from the great hall, he walked into the empty classroom he and his siblings often occupied. Jace and Simon were already in there.

“Here he is!” Jace said as Alec walked in to join them.

“He’s… smiling?” Simon said to Jace, faux concerned. “Should we call for someone?”

“Hmmm I don’t know, let me take his temperature” Jace said leaning over to Alec to put a hand on his unimpressed forehead. “maybe someone’s put a spell on him, or maybe its Polyjuice potion!”

“Alec is that really you!” Simon asked.

“You two are idiots.” Alec said shaking his head.

“It’s him, he’s alright!” Jace said, “panic over.”

“What’s got you in such a good mood on the first day of school?” Simon asked.

“That’s none of your business, Lewis.” Alec responded, but he couldn’t muster the usual salt.

“Ooh addressed by the surname, that’s cold”

“I’ll bet it rhymes with Bagnus Mane.” Jace said raising his eyebrows at Simon. 

“Really, Jace? I come out to you, so now everything’s got to be about my sexuality.” Alec said rolling his eyes.

“Alec, no! oh Merlin, I was just teasing! I-“ Jace cut himself off when he caught Alec smirking at him. “Oh, ha-ha very funny. My brother everyone.”

The classroom door then opened and Izzy and Clary walked in with smug grins on their faces. They rounded on Alec straight away.

“So how was your trip to the hospital wing?” Izzy asked and Alec sighed. He should have seen this coming.

“Wait you were at the hospital wing?” Jace asked, concerned. “Why?”

“Heidi spiked his drink at breakfast.” Clary filled him in.

“Oh, I bet that was hilarious! I’m sad I missed it. She got me once” Jace shared.

“We know, Clary showed us the video on one of those mobile thingy’s” Izzy smirked. They had all quite enjoyed Clary – who was a muggle-born - sharing the joys of modern technology with them.

“Well actually, the potion she used didn’t work on me because it enhances ‘womanly charms’ meaning the victim has to be attracted to women.” Alec explained. “Jokes on her because I’m gay as a maypole.” He finished, finding he quite enjoyed Raj’s attempted put down. 

“Hang on, lets get back on topic here!” Izzy intervened.

“Do we have to?” Simon asked, “because the words ‘gay as a maypole’ just came out of Alec’s mouth! Seriously are you guys not hearing these?”

“Magnus went with him to the hospital wing!” Clary smiled, raising her eyebrows.

“What did you talk about? Did you guys bond? Start talking!” Izzy said, then she paused. “wait, did he know why the potion wasn’t working on you? Does he know you’re gay?”

“Madam Pomfrey explained you had to be attracted to women for it to work, but she also said there were other reasons it may not.” Alec shrugged. “Magnus said he wasn’t going to assume anything.”

They all nodded approvingly at that.

“But that was before I asked him out on a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The nail polish bit was heartfelt. I ruined a perfectly good pair of pants. Don't even get me started on fake tan and my favourite white skirt.


	8. The Letter

“YOU ASKED HIM OUT ON A DATE!” Izzy exclaimed, her eyes wide and her jaw hanging open. 

“For real?” Jace looked delighted. “what did he say?”

“Obviously he said yes, Jace!” Izzy said rolling her eyes. “No one can resist the Lightwood charm.”

“I’m not going to argue with you on that one Iz.” He said smirking at Clary, “No one can resist. Even if they try to for the longest of times.” 

Clary looked like she was considering hitting him, instead she turned to Alec.

“I’m really happy for you.” She said sincerely.

“Yeah, me too.” Simon added.

And Alec actually found himself smiling back at both of them.

“Man, that must have been one hell of a trip to the hospital wing. Did you guys play doctor?” Jace said bouncing his eyebrows immaturely. Clary actually did hit him that time.

“No but seriously, what did you guys talk about?” Izzy asked pleadingly.

“I actually talked about you guys.” Alec said, Izzy and Jace looked touched. “I said ‘Magnus, I have the most annoying, irritating, prying siblings. Please go on a date with me so I have an excuse not to spend the weekend with them.”

Izzy rolled her eyes.

“Ok, very funny.”

Jace actually did find it very funny.

“Man, I love gay Alec.” He laughed; Alec looked at him bemused. “Not that I didn’t love you when I thought you were straight! But gay Alec has got game! And so much sass!”

“Should I be offended?” Alec asked.

“Jace, saying something offensive?” Simon asked sarcastically. “Can’t be right.”

“Jace, stop referring to our brother as ‘Gay Alec’” Izzy sighed. Alec was privately quite amused by it. He was gay. He was Alec. Where was the lie? “We need to discuss the real issue here.” She persisted.

“What’s the real issue here? what he’s going to wear?” Simon joked.

“Yes!” Izzy enthused. “I mean this is a date, and not just a date with anyone, a date with Magnus! Have you seen the way he dresses? He oozes style.”

“Ooh, not sure how I feel about the word ‘oozes.’” Jace said.

“Izzy, I’m sure Magnus likes Alec for reasons other than his clothes.” Clary said, trying to talk her down.

“Well yeah! Clearly! I mean, what’s to like about his current wardrobe?” Izzy rolled her eyes. “But that doesn’t mean he shouldn’t make an effort.” She argued, then she turned to Alec, “Magnus will notice and he will appreciate it.” She said and, as much as Alec hated to admit it, she had a point.

That was how he found himself traipsing around a clothing store in a muggle village just outside of Hogsmeade on Saturday, the day before his date with Magnus. 

Technically they weren’t allowed to be there but Izzy, who was having withdrawal symptoms from shopping, had found it in their second year for “retail therapy purposes.” And she swore as long as they got back in time, no one would know.

She held up a pale blue t-shirt to Alec.

“This will really bring out the blue in your eyes. And it would be a great fit!” she said handing it to him. 

Alec had initially been worried his sister would try and force him way out of his comfort zone, but she was actually rather considerate with what she was picking out. It was a nice shirt. She then handed him a stylish, fleece-lined denim jacket and a pair of dark jeans that, Alec was absolutely mortified when she announced, “would make his butt look good.” The final touch to the ensemble was a pair of white sneakers, and Alec had to admit he looked good. 

Izzy insisted on paying for everything. She just seemed happy that Alec had let her have her fun styling him. She picked up some hair product and cologne as well, talking him through how to use them like he was a particularly dense child.

They then walked back to Hogsmeade for butterbeers. This time Alec insisted on paying.

“Izzy, thank you for this.” He said to her when they were sat at a table.

Izzy looked surprised but she smiled at him.

“You’re welcome. I honestly thought you were just humouring me.” She laughed.

“I kind of was, but I actually really appreciate it. I just, I really want this to go well.” He sighed.

“Alec,” Izzy said, softening, “Is this your first date?”

“You know it is.” He mumbled, suddenly somewhat insecure in the presence of his sister. His beautiful sister who had dated many of the guys at Hogwarts and had many more admirers.

“Alec hey, look at me” Izzy said. “Magnus likes you. You like him. At the end of the day, it doesn’t really matter what you wear. It doesn’t matter if you’ve never done this before. Just don’t over think this ok? There’s no reason for it to go wrong. You’re amazing! You’re my smart, handsome, caring - if a little grumpy - older brother. I just wish you saw yourself that way.”

Alec smiled at her, grateful to have spent this time with her.

Sunday morning finally arrived and Alec was sat nervously at the breakfast table, wearing the outfit Izzy had picked out. His hair was styled and he had applied cologne in all the places Izzy had instructed. He had definitely noticed he got a few more looks than usual, which he tried to tell himself must be a good thing but he still felt incredibly self-conscious. Whilst debating whether or not to eat anything for breakfast, or if that would just make him vomit all over his new shirt, the post arrived. 

Owls flew in from all directions dropping letters and packages for people all over the hall. 

To Alec’s immense surprise, an owl had dropped a small piece of paper in front of him. 

Hesitantly he picked it up, unsure if this was a mistake.

He unfolded the paper and stared at the short note written on it for a while.

_Alec Lightwood, ___

__it read._ _

_I know your secret. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> His secret is that he actually is left handed.


	9. First Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor tw; just more homophobic rhetoric from Raj, again no slurs, much of the same and right at the end. Mostly just fluff though. Much needed fluff, there are rough times ahead.

Alec read and re-read the letter, feeling rattled. He didn’t know if someone was having a joke, or was trying to threaten him but ultimately; 

he decided he didn’t care.

He figured someone probably knew about the love potion not working, or had overheard a private conversation, or maybe it was Raj messing with him.

Whatever it was, it didn’t bother him.

If the anonymous individual thought Alec cared about people finding out he was gay, then they were about to be surprised.

In a couple of hours, he would be on a very public date with Magnus. Following which Alec could only assume the whole school would know about his interest in guys.  


Or in one guy in particular.

He crumpled up the note and stuffed it in his pocket without a second thought.

Alec arrived nervously at the meeting point he and magnus had agreed upon. It was just outside the village so they could walk to the three broomsticks together.

He saw Magnus already standing there waiting, and his breath caught in his throat. 

Alec knew Magnus was stylish because Izzy had said he was. But considering he had never seen him at weekends before, and therefore had never seen him in anything other than his Hogwarts robes, this was the first time he understood what she was talking about. 

Magnus was wearing a loose-fitting red shirt with gold detailing; he had left it partially unbuttoned so it draped open slightly, revealing his bare chest with a few golden necklaces hung around his neck. He wore a double-breasted black overcoat with gold buttons, tight fitting black trousers and a pair of black leather loafers. His hair was styled up in loose waves and his makeup was delicately applied, his signature black eyeliner highlighting his eyes. He was beautiful. And Alec took this opportunity to stare for as long as he possibly could.

Magnus turned around and caught sight of Alec, his eyes widening and his face breaking out into a smile.

“Alexander, you look…” he seemed lost for words.

“So do you.” Alec said shyly still staring at Magnus with an unabashed intensity.

Magnus smiled,

“Shall we?” He said gesturing for them to walk together.

Alec nodded.

“I was surprised you asked me on a date.” Magnus admitted.

“Really? I thought it was pretty obvious I liked you.”

“It was.” Magnus laughed, “but I didn’t know if you were ready to be open about it, I guess.”

“I just decided it was time to start living for myself, I only came out to my siblings on the train this year, but having them, Clary, Simon and Lydia all be so encouraging… it just made me realise that they’re the people that matter. I’m never going to care about what people like Raj think of me, you know?”

_Or my father. ___

__He added mentally_ _

____

“I do. And I’m happy you feel that way. Mostly selfishly because I’ve had a crush on you for a long time. I can hardly believe that we’re actually here now. Together.”

“Well, I’ve had a crush on you for a long time too. Ever since I first complimented you on that engorgement charm.”

“Ugh don’t remind me! The fact that the first thing I said to you was that god awful pun still haunts me.”

“Yeah, well it shouldn’t. I was very charmed. Besides, I stuttered for a solid ten seconds and then ran away because I was so taken aback by how beautiful you are. I think I have more reason to be embarrassed.” 

Magnus stopped and looked at him, eyes wide.

“You know third year was when I first starting wearing makeup. I always thought you were weirded out by that.”

Alec looked surprised.

“Are you serious? that was the moment I realised I liked men.”

Magnus smiled.

“You made me realise that too. Second year, seeing you on the quidditch pitch in that tight green sweater. How someone in second year could have arms so defined still baffles me.”

“My quidditch gear? Really? that does it for you, huh?”

“What can I say? I’m a sucker for a man in uniform.” Magnus laughed. “Don’t get any ideas about trying to distract me though, Captain. I’ve practised my self-restraint and can assure you when we play against each other, my head will fully be in the game.”

“Likewise. I’m on a mission this year to secure that cup. My team has all the right ingredients and with my leadership, we finally have a shot.”

“Ooh, I like seeing you all authoritative.”

“I’ll remember that.” Alec said smiling slyly. 

They had reached the three broomsticks and, as usual, the place was filled with Hogwarts students. As they entered, Alec placed his hand on Magnus’ lower back causing people to look over and whisper to each other.

He leaned in close to Magnus to whisper in his ear,

“Is this ok?”

Magnus smiled back reassuringly.

“More than.” Then his smile turned cheeky, “Actually can you lower your hand? Just a little further down.”

Alec laughed, blushing. 

“Can I get you a drink?” He said loudly, wanting everyone to know that Magnus was his date.

“A butterbeer would be marvellous.”

“Two butterbeers it is.”

“I’ll find us a table!”

Alec waited for his order at the bar, studiously ignoring all the stares and glances thrown his way. That was when Raj approached him.

“So, Lightwood. should I start avoiding the showers when you’re in the bathroom?”

Alec looked at him,

“Yeah, please do, that would be great actually.” He said nonchalantly. 

“I was right then, gay as a maypole.”

“Nah you were wrong.” Alec said, “I’m definitely gayer than a maypole.”

Raj looked surprised by how unbothered Alec was.

“You make me sick. I can’t believe you’re actually in here on a date with Bane.” He said, disgusted.

“Neither can I, it’s all my dreams come true.” Alec said smiling and grabbing his order as it was placed on the side. “And in a way, it’s actually all thanks to you.”

And with that he walked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably drop the maypole thing at some point.


	10. First Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really grateful for the kind comments people leave, engaging with my work. It's not something I've experienced before and wasn't something I anticipated, so thank you :)

“What did our good friend Raj want?” Magnus asked as Alec sat down at the table.

“Oh, you know. Wanted to offer his congratulations to us for getting together. Show his support. Tell us how nice a couple we make.” Magnus laughed. “I told him it was all thanks to him.”

“Did you really?” Alec nodded, “How did he take that?”

“I left him there with his mouth still hanging open.”

They both laughed.

Alec stared at Magnus in awestruck disbelief.

“Are first dates always this … I don’t know, easy? Wonderful?” He asked honestly.

Magnus snorted,

“God no!” Then he paused. “Is… this your first date?” Alec blushed and looked away, realising what he had confessed to. “Wait I’m sorry. Alexander, I didn’t mean to make you feel insecure.”

Alec shook his head.

“It’s ok, its not your fault.” He shrugged, “I just, always knew I didn’t like girls and always thought I could never have what I wanted… until you.” Alec admitted. “It’s not weird for you, right?”

Magnus shook his head smiling.

“Of course not. And, for what it’s worth, this is already one of the best dates I’ve been on, period.” 

Then he reached across the table to take Alec’s hand.

The response to that from other patrons was audible this time, a chorus of hushed whispers rang out throughout the Inn. Alec raised his eyebrows at Magnus.

“What do you say we finish these and get out of here?”

“I’d say ‘I’ll drink to that’.” Magnus said, picking up his glass to clink it with Alec’s.

They left the three broomsticks still holding hands.

“That was incredibly brave Alexander.” Magnus said once they were outside.

Alec cocked his head to the side.

“What was?”

“Going in there, being so unashamed. Unbothered.”

Alec shook his head, turning red again.

“I actually wanted to show off a bit.”

“Show off?”

“You. I wanted to show off that I was with you.”

Magnus’ breath caught at the admission that Alec thought being out with him was something others should be envious of. Something to be proud of.

“Do you mind coming with me to the bookshop?” Alec asked abruptly, “There’s a new release I wanted to check out.”

“I wouldn’t mind that at all.” Magnus smiled. “So, what’s the new release you’re interested in?”

Alec bit his lip and looked away from Magnus then.

“It’s um, It’s a book on old curses, the magic behind them and stuff.”

“Oh,” Magnus said, wondering why Alec seemed uncomfortable about it. “Is that something you’re usually interested in then?”

Alec still seemed to be avoiding eye contact.

“Sort of, yeah.” He said, “But I also really enjoy biographies! Real life stories of witches and wizards and what they achieved.”

If Magnus noticed the deliberate change in topic, he didn’t say anything.

“I enjoy those too.” He agreed, “But I’m also quite fond of muggle literature. I really like the classics like Pride and Prejudice and Little women. I like strong female characters”

“Can’t say I’ve ever read either of those.” Alec admitted. 

“They’re about independent, intelligent young women who struggle with the fact that society views them as ornaments and marriage is the only way in which they can secure a future for themselves and their family.”

Magnus spoke passionately.

Alec raised his eyebrows; he was reminded of his father and what he had expected of Alec. Marriage, providing a future for the family. Maybe muggle literature was more relatable than he thought.

“They certainly sound interesting.”

“I can lend you some of my books if you want?”

“I’d like that.” Alec smiled. And he meant it. 

Having arrived at the bookshop, Alec picked up the book he was after in a hurry and put it away out of sight. 

“Anywhere else you want to go?” He asked smiling at Magnus.

“I’m happy to just stroll around for a little bit if that’s ok with you?”

“That’s great with me.” Alec said.

They walked down the street together amicably. 

Alec stopped in honey dukes to get a thankyou gift for Izzy for helping him pick out his outfit. Something he admitted to Magnus somewhat embarrassed, but Magnus had simply offered to buy her some extra chocolate frogs given how much he had enjoyed Alec’s appearance – insisting Izzy had done an incredible job. 

They picked up some food and took it to eat by the lake.

“Thankyou for asking me out today.” Magnus said, beaming at Alec as they lay next to each other on the riverbank.

“Thankyou for saying yes.” Alec smiled back.

Then he leaned over to carefully wipe some of the eyeliner that had smudged from beneath Magnus’ eye with his thumb, his hand caressing Magnus’ face.  
Alec left his hand cupping the side of Magnus’ face and traced his thumb carefully over Magnus’ lips.

Magnus’ breath hitched.

Alec took a deep breath then slowly leaned in to gently press his lips against Magnus’.

Magnus kissed back enthusiastically and the world around Alec ceased to exist. It was just him and Magnus tangled up together in this beautiful moment and everything was perfect. 

Then his side began to burn. 

And it was more intense than it had ever been. 

Alec pulled away from Magnus and let out a feral cry. It was agonising. Everything had gone form beautiful to horrifying so quickly.

“Alexander!” Magnus exclaimed. “Alexander what’s happening?” He said his voice breaking. 

As Alec continued to cry out, Magnus became more panicked. There were tears in his eyes. “I don’t know what to do, I don’t know how to help you!”

Alec was writhing on the ground, hunched over, clutching his side.

Magnus rubbed his hand against Alec’s back 

“Shh, shh its ok” he said soothingly, trying to mask his own distress. “It’s ok.” He whispered as he carefully moved Alec’s hands from his side so he could lift Alec’s shirt up to see what was wrong.

The pain had subsided now and Alec appeared to be dealing with the aftershock. His body went limp and his breathing was ragged. His eyes red at the rim.

Magnus was staring wide eyed at Alec’s exposed ribcage.

“Alexander.” He whispered. “What is that?”

And he traced a hand over the tree where a new leaf burned red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no


	11. The Family Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter felt to depressing to post on Christmas so I wrote probably one of the silliest things I've ever written and uploaded that instead. It's a satire on fairy-tale tropes with a gay twist and I had fun writing it. But back to business now anyways, new chapter is here. Happy holidays everyone!

“Magnus,” Alec rasped, throat saw from crying out, “I can explain.”

Magnus looked at him distraught. 

“W-what - I don’t even. Alexander, the pain it caused you I- “

“I know. I know. And I will tell you everything I know. But you have to promise me not to tell anyone.”

“But Al- “

“Magnus, please. Can you promise me that?”

Magnus sighed staring sadly at Alec, then he nodded.

“Ok.” Alec sighed, then tried to think over how best to explain, “I’m just going to start at the beginning.” 

And he closed his eyes tightly shut, and started talking.

“When I was younger, me and Izzy lived in New York with my mother and father. My mother was always very loving but my father was very strict. Very traditional. The Lightwood name means something over there, we’re an old pureblood family. My mother didn’t want to raise her children that way, raise us to be close minded and elitist. She and my father got into lots of fights about it. Izzy and I were only very young at the time. 

On one occasion when they were shouting at each other, Izzy was crying and I wanted to protect her. Even though we’re twins, I’m older. I’ve always sort of saw it as my job to look after her. I was only six, but I walked into the room and told them to stop.”

Alec paused to take a breath.

“My father was furious. He took out his wand and pointed it at me, my mother tried to stop him but she didn’t have her wand. He hit me with a spell.  
I don’t remember much; I just remember burning. Everything hurt so bad. I just wanted to die, I though it would never stop.

I know my mother healed me afterwards, stopped the blood, the pain. She thought it was only a temporary spell.

The mark didn’t appear until later.

She wanted to leave my father after that, but the influence he had didn’t guarantee that she would win custody of us. She knew she couldn’t leave me, Izzy and little Max who was just a new-born at the time.

When the mark did appear, it was just a small seed. It grew into the tree over time. My father told me it was to remind me that family was everything. And he made it very clear that I was not to tell anyone about it. I was too scared to disobey him.

It wasn’t until four years later that things changed.

An associate of my fathers - Valentine Morgenstern - had been caught doing unlawful experiments with dark magic. I don’t know the details but it was terrible things. Enough to get him life in Azkaban. 

He had a group of others who were involved, and my father was one of them. 

It then came that my father was under investigation for his crimes, and he was sentenced to twenty-five years in Azkaban for his involvement.

My mother got full custody of us, as well as Jace who is Valentines son.

We moved to England to get away form all the terrible things that happened, to go somewhere we wouldn’t be known. My mother was so relived, so happy to be free of it all. I just couldn’t tell her; I couldn’t ruin that for her.

Besides I thought it was only a mark, it wasn’t until I was older and it burned for the first time that I realised he had done something much worse to me.”

Alec stopped talking then for a moment, eyes glazed over, lost in retelling the events that had left him burdened with something he didn’t fully understand.

“That he had cursed me.”

Magnus stared at him; shell shocked.

“And you’ve – you’ve never told anyone?”

Alec shook his head.

“But maybe someone could have helped!”

Alec sighed.

“I just, it’s complicated. I want to protect my family in all of this. I couldn’t risk it getting back to them.”

“But it’s not your fault! your family would want to know that you were hurting.”

Alec nodded.

“I know, but I’ve been researching curses for a few years now. Trying to find answers. I always hoped that I could fix it. So, I would never have to put them through that stress and worry.”

“That’s why you were so cagey about the book on curses.” Magnus whispered, understanding.

“Magnus please, please don’t tell anyone.”

Magnus shook his head.

“I promised you I wouldn’t and I meant it.” He said “but I do have a condition.” Alec looked at him to continue. “Let me help you with this?”

Alec looked taken aback,

“You would do that?”

“Of course, I would! We’re in this together now, ok.”

“I thought... I thought this would make you change your mind. I would have understood.”

Magnus smiled.

“You can’t get rid of me that easily.” He said, reaching over to squeeze Alec’s hand.

“Thankyou.” Alec whispered, feeling a wash of hope and release. Knowing that someone was fighting beside him now.

“I have to ask,” Magnus said seriously, staring intensely at Alec, “Do you know how bad it is? What it’s doing to you?”

Alec thought back to the words his father used to say to him;

_“To destroy yourself is to destroy the family tree. And to destroy the family tree, will be to destroy yourself.” ___

__Alec closed his eyes and took a deep breath, resigning himself to what he had to say._ _

__“Magnus”_ _

__he choked out._ _

__“I think it’s killing me.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Finally delivering some answers? Christmas miracle.


	12. The Most Adorable Thing

Magnus had held Alec for a while, both of them laying still with Magnus resting his arms around Alec’s middle and Alec resting his head against Magnus’ chest. Both drained from all the emotions the day had thrust upon them. Eventually they knew it was time to head back to the castle. They still clutched each other’s hands and didn’t let go even as they entered the great hall to pick up some food.

People were staring but neither one of them cared.

“Come with me?” Alec whispered to Magnus. And Magnus nodded. Alec led him to the classroom he and his siblings sometimes chose to eat in.

Alec paused outside the door.

“I know things kind of took a turn there, but I really enjoyed the day with you. A lot.”

Magnus smiled,

“Me too.”

“I’d really like if we could pretend that we kissed and it was amazing and just forget everything that happened after that. It’s just my siblings will want to know how everything went and they were really happy for me and-”

Magnus leaned in to place a quick kiss on Alec’s lips.

“Of course, Alexander.”

Alec smiled dopily and tried to open the door the wrong way. 

Izzy, Jace, Clary, Simon and Max were all sat in the classroom waiting for him. Izzy looked ready to pounce when Alec walked in, dying to know how the date had gone. Her eyes widened when she saw Magnus walk in with him, holding his hand.

“Oh my God look how big he’s smiling now!” Jace said turning to Simon.

“I know I’m having a hard time adjusting. It’s like when you turn the bathroom light on in the middle of the night. It’s just so unexpectedly bright.” Simon said.

“Magnus!” Izzy exclaimed.

“Isabelle!” He greeted her warmly, “Alec has said it would be ok for me to join you all?”

There was a chorus of voices reassuring Magnus that of course it was ok for him to join them.

“Sooo, how was the date!” Izzy said, looking between the two of them.

“Oh yeah and thanks for telling me all about it beforehand so I wasn’t completely blindsided when the rumour mill near exploded” Max said rolling his eyes.

“Oh my God, Max. I didn’t even think I- I’m really sorry.” Alec said ashamed.

“It’s ok. But just for the record I would have preferred not to have found out about my brother being gay from a friend, who heard it from her sister, who heard it from a friend that ‘Alec Lightwood was on a date with Magnus Bane’ and it’s - and I quote - ‘the most adorable thing ever’.” Max said looking like he’d put himself off the sandwich he was eating.

“The most adorable thing ever?” Magnus said looking to Alec, amused. 

Alec’s brow furrowed.

“I in no way belong in any sentence with the word adorable. I am manly and tough.” 

“Now that’s where I’m going to have to disagree with you.” Magnus said. “I happen to find you very adorable. I do have to say however that the ‘Most Adorable Thing Ever’ title definitely belongs to my cat.” 

Alec smiled at him fondly.

“Chairman Meow is very adorable.” He agreed.

“Oh my God Max’s friend was right!” Simon whispered to Jace.

“They are the most adorable thing ever.” Jace whispered back. 

Alec looked in his pocket, found a coin and threw it at them.

“A sickle is pretty stingy but I suppose I haven’t taken my shirt off yet.” Jace grumbled after dodging out the way. It hit Simon's forehead.

“So where did you go? what did you do? Details PLEASE!” Izzy persisted.

Magnus dutifully set about retelling the date with enthusiasm whilst Alec fondly watched with an arm around him, nodding and agreeing in all the appropriate places. 

“- and then we stopped at honey dukes to pick up these for you Isabelle, my dear.” Magnus said handing her the chocolate frogs and candyfloss. “Just a symbol of Alec’s - and honestly my own -gratitude for making him look like _that _. VERY much appreciated, trust me.” Magnus said winking at Izzy who giggled.__

__Jace and Simon gave Alec a look that told him he was definitely going to get teased about that for the next millennium._ _

__“- then we had a makeshift picnic by the riverbank and just stayed there for a bit.” Magnus finished, looking to Alec smiling._ _

__“Did you guys kiss?” Izzy said._ _

__“Izzy!” Clary hissed, scolding. Izzy ignored her, looking instead at Alec and Magnus who both were blushing._ _

__“You totally did, didn’t you!” she squealed, delighted._ _

__Magnus rolled his eyes fondly._ _

__“Well, I’m not one to kiss and tell but if I were, I would tell you that it was amazing and I saw fireworks.” He said, deciding to indulge Izzy._ _

__Alec tightened his grip on Magnus, pulling him in closer and kissed him on the side of the head, ignoring the wolf whistle form Jace, the fake vomiting from Max, and Izzy’s cooing._ _

__He pondered how lucky he had been to get to this place where he could do that, and mentally resolved to never let Magnus go._ _

__The next morning at breakfast Alec had to talk through the whole date again for Lydia’s benefit. She eventually got exasperated by him due to his lack of detail and ran off to get to class, saying that she’d see him at quidditch practice later._ _

__Alec was just finishing some toast when the post came._ _

__With everything that had happened the previous day Alec had completely forgotten about the note he had received that same morning._ _

__Until, once again, another piece of paper was dropped in front of him._ _

__Alec sighed, wondering what this anonymous individual could have to say to him now._ _

__His stomach dropped when he read what it said._ _

__He looked around the hall, instantly paranoid before reading over the note again to make sure he was definitely not seeing things._ _

__Unfortunately, the words were still there, scrawled onto the page in ink;_ _

_Alec Lightwood._

_That one looked like it hurt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The anonymous note is _actually _referencing Alec throwing the coin at Simon.__


	13. The Plan

All in all, Alec was coping rather well considering the revelation that he had a stalker. And that said stalker knew his deepest secret. A secret that even his closest family members didn’t know.

He was more than a little distressed but tried to go about his days normally. Going to lessons, doing homework, and holding as many quidditch practices as he possibly could. 

He didn’t know if he was going crazy but he did constantly feel watched now. He kept thinking he was hearing things when he was alone. As if he was being followed. He even noticed some of his clothing had gone missing.

He actually did consider telling Magnus about the letters he had received, knowing he would want to know. But he decided he had dropped enough on Magnus as it was already.

Magnus who had lived up to his promise to help Alec research curses. 

They both found time to convene in Alec’s dorm room, curled up on his bed with their cats when it was empty, and read through every book they could that might have relevant information. Magnus was even looking over some of Alec’s older research to see if there was anything he had missed. Whilst there was information about curses similar to Alec’s – ones that left a mark, ones that caused pain – they were yet to find anything that specifically referenced a tree. 

Alec was sitting in the library at a table with Jace on an afternoon they both had no classes. 

“Alec, hey. Hey Alec! Pay attention to me.”

“What!” Alec snapped looking at Jace.

“Nothing bro, you just seemed tense.”

“So, you thought the solution was to irritate me!” Alec snarked.

“No, I wanted to ask you if there was something bothering you.”

“Yeah! You!”

“You know what I mean.” Jace reasoned.

Alec sighed.

“I’ve just got a lot on my plate.” He shrugged.

“Do you…want to talk about it?” Jace asked.

“No!” Alec snorted.

“Oh, thank god.” Jace sighed, then he smiled mischievously at Alec. “You want to blow off some steam by doing an intensive training session?”

Alec perked up at that.

They were out on the quidditch pitch then, brooms levitating in the air.

“We making this a competition?” Jace smirked.

“Only if you’re ready to lose.” Alec quipped back.

“Bring it Mr Adorable.”

Alec rolled his eyes and the competition for who could do the most pull ups began.

After the first few they had gathered some spectators. A group of girls eying them from the edge of the field. 

Alec won when Jace dropped out after 14 and there was some applause. He dropped down smiling and wished Magnus was there to see it.

“Beaten by Mr Adorable.” He said breathless.

“I’m out of practice, I’ll get you next time.” Jace sighed.

Alec felt much better after that. 

He walked back to his dorm, intent on doing some more private research while he had some free time. He looked through his trunk, where he normally hid all his books about curses.

They weren’t there. 

Not a single book. 

Not any of his notes. 

Alec frantically rummaged through everything again, throwing clothes and stationery around like he was possessed.

He couldn’t find any of it.

At breakfast the next day, he was hardly surprised when a note was dropped down in front of him, this time accompanied by a heavy parcel.

_Alec Lightwood. Do you really think you’re going to find answers in these? ___

__And Alec opened the parcel to find his missing books._ _

__He was seething._ _

__Someone clearly thought this was hilarious. They were toying with him. Entering his dorm, going through his personal belongings. Just showing off that they could._ _

__He had to find out who this person was._ _

__That was when he began formulating the plan._ _

__

__Alec tried to look as suspicious as possible when he skipped first period._ _

__He resented that his perfect attendance record would have to suffer to make this work, but he hoped that such a disruption would spark the interest of his stalker and that they would follow him._ _

__He had cast a spell to heighten his senses so he would be hyper aware if everything went as planned._ _

__He walked across the fields, past the great lake and all the way to the edge of the school grounds where he slipped in between the trees at the outskirts of the forbidden forest._ _

__He had been walking in the forest for a while when he heard a branch break behind him and he knew his plan had worked._ _

__He was being followed._ _

__He pretended not to notice so as not to scare the individual off and continued on._ _

__He felt uneasy, and there was a part of him that regretted this. He suddenly realised how vulnerable this made him. He didn’t know this person’s motives, didn’t know if they wanted to hurt him._ _

__He only hoped when wands were drawn, he would be faster._ _

__He tried to walk with purpose to make it seem like he had somewhere to go and something to do so his stalker wouldn’t catch onto the fact that this was a ruse._ _

__He continued on into the forest, the branches thickening and the world around him getting darker._ _

__Alec’s eyes adapted easily to the darkness thanks to the spell he cast, he tried to reassure himself that he had the upper hand._ _

__He heard another branch break and knew instantly that the person was in close enough distance to hit with a spell._ _

__With all the speed he was capable of, Alec drew his wand and whipped around;_ _

__“STUPEFY” he shouted. Pointing right at the direction where he had heard the noise come from._ _

__A body fell to the floor and Alec breathed out a sigh of relief._ _

__He walked over to where the person had fallen, ready to find out who it was once and for all. Ready to question why they had gotten so much joy out of mocking him. Ready to know their motives. And, more than anything, ready to put a stop to it._ _

__He reached the place quickly and his eyes widened in shock when he saw who it was._ _

__There, lying on the ground, was the body of Heidi Mackenzie._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just imagine Alec tearing off a mask and crying out "HEIDI MACKENZIE!" Like they do in Scooby Doo ya know?


	14. Bad News

“Heidi?” Alec exclaimed in confusion as the girl regained consciousness.

“Alec” She said, “You stunned me.”

“You were following me!” Alec said, suddenly remembering he was angry. “It’s you then! you’re my stalker! You’re the one who’s been watching me, taking my stuff!” 

He spat.

Heidi looked guilty.

“It was only supposed to be a bit of fun.” She said avoiding eye contact. “I didn’t think it’d upset you this much.”

Alec’s eyes narrowed.

“Fun! You think sending threatening notes is fun! You think spying on people and blackmailing them with their secrets is fun! What do you know about the curse anyway?” 

His face had turned red, he could barely hold in all his frustration.

Heidi looked confused then.

“Alec no – I – I never sent threatening notes – I – what curse? I’m sorry I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Alec stopped, his brow furrowing.

“But you said you were stalking me? You said you took my stuff?”

“I was watching you yes, and I did take some of your clothes, but I never sent threatening notes. I wanted you to like me, not hate me.” She said sadly. 

“So, you never took any books?”

She shook her head, her face pink.

“Just some underwear.”

Alec sighed. This hadn’t gone to plan at all.

“Heidi. You can’t do this to people.” Alec said. “Following people, taking their stuff. That’s just, it’s never going to make someone like you, ok? It’s only ever going to do the opposite.”

Heidi was looking at him intensely, she looked much younger in that moment with her eyes wide and sad. Alec’s big brother nature kicked in.

“You’re a pretty girl Heidi,” He began, remembering what Magnus had said. “Guys would like you much more without the love potions.”

Heidi looked so shocked that Alec wondered why no one had ever told her this before.

“But not you?” she asked him.

“Not me.” He agreed shaking his head.

“So, it’s true then, you’re dating Magnus?”

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s true.”

She smiled.

“You guys are really cute together.” Then she looked down. “I hope you find out who the person threatening you is. I’m really sorry it’s happening to you.”

Alec sighed.

“Thanks Heidi, I’d appreciate if you could not tell anyone about it?”

“Yeah, sure.” She said “I’m so sorry about all of this.”

“It’s fine. I’m sorry for stunning you.”

“I guess I kind of deserved it.”

Alec shrugged, then he helped her get to her feet and they walked back to the castle together.

“Hey Magnus.” Alec smiled as he let Magnus into his dorm room. Magnus looked at him unimpressed. Alec’s brow furrowed. “Did I do something wrong?”

Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Next time you want to put on a gun show I would appreciate an invitation.”

“…What?”

“You and Jace put on quite the show doing pull ups apparently.” Magnus said pouting. “One that I was not privy to.” He said turning his back on Alec. 

Alec laughed.

“How about I give you a private viewing to make it up to you.” He said wrapping his arms around Magnus from behind and nuzzling into his neck.

“T-Then I guess I would have to forgive y -oh!”

Alec pushed Magnus onto his bed and leaned in to kiss him when the door to the dorm suddenly opened. 

They both jumped and pulled apart from each other. They had been trying to avoid getting caught by any of Alec’s dorm mates and had deliberately been occupying the room when Alec knew it would be empty.

Unfortunately, there wasn’t ever a guarantee.

Jonathon didn’t look over at them as he walked in, he seemed distracted. He walked right into the middle of the room then stopped and his eyes widened. He looked suddenly very panicked.

Alec frowned at him

“Are you alright?” he asked. He and Jonathon had never exactly got on but he couldn’t help but be concerned for him.

“I don’t – I, er” Jonathon stammered looking around puzzled, then back to Alec as if he was asking for help.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in Astronomy?” Alec aided.

Jonathon looked grateful.

“Right. Yes. Thank you.” He said and he headed out of the dorm.

Magnus looked at Alec.

“What’s going on with him?”

Alec shrugged.

“I don’t know but I’m worried for him. He seems stressed.”

“Hasn’t he always been a prat to you?” Magnus asked.

Alec sighed,

“Well yeah.”

“Then he’s not your concern. Don’t waste your energy feeling bad for him. You need to focus on yourself.” Magnus said, rubbing his arm.

“How’d you get so wise?” Alec smiled. Then he leaned in, “now, where were w – ARGHHH!”

It was burning again. It had been doing it a lot more frequently lately, and Alec and Magnus were no closer to finding out how or why.

It always seemed to ruin these tender moments.

Magnus had his arms around Alec and he rocked him gently, hushing him, stroking his hair, until the pain eventually stopped. He had tried a few different spells to numb the pain the first few times it had happened, but nothing seemed to work. Why that was remained a mystery. So now he just soothed Alec, and stayed with him throughout.

When the pain had passed Magnus lifted Alec’s shirt to study the changes to the tree.

“I’m seeing a lot of red.” He whispered.

“Somehow I don’t think that’s a good thing.” Alec whispered back.

Alec was used to the stares by now. But as he was walking through the great hall for breakfast, it seemed worse than usual.

People were looking at him and whispering to the people sat next to them as he passed. Surely, he and Magnus were old news by this point.

He thought his worst fears, that his stalker had exposed everything they knew about him and the curse, had been realised when he saw Jace and Izzy walking towards him. They looked furious.

Alec didn’t have the chance to say anything before Jace shoved the Daily Prophet into his hands.

His stomach dropped when he read the latest headline.

_A MONTH FOLLOWING HIS EARLY RELEASE FROM AZKABAN, ROBERT LIGHTWOOD RELEASES A STAMENT SAYING HE HAS MOVED TO ENGLAND IN THE HOPES OF RECONNECTING WITH HIS FAMILY. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	15. The Answers You Seek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW!!! Panic attack.

“WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!” Alec boomed; his usual stoic demeanour abandoned. 

He radiated rage.

“Alec. Calm down.” Izzy hissed, looking around the room at people staring at them.

“No Izzy I will not calm down I – I.” Alec started gasping for air suddenly. His hand clutching at his throat.

“Alec!” Izzy looked at Jace helplessly.

“Let’s get him somewhere private.” Jace muttered, and they both ushered him out onto the corridor. 

They intended to take him to their usual classroom but they didn’t get that far before Alec collapsed.

They tried to help him up before ultimately propping him against the wall, he was still struggling to breathe.

“What do we do!” Izzy said, panicked, “I’ve never seen him like this before.”

“I don’t know! I didn’t know he was going to react this badly.” Jace said worriedly to Izzy.

Alec was only somewhat aware of them whispering to each other. There was a tightness in his chest and his vision was blurry. His heart felt like it was going to pound right out of his chest. 

He was going to die. He was sure he was going to die.

Suddenly he heard a familiar voice.

“Alexander it’s Magnus. I’m going to sit next to you is that OK?”

Alec nodded.

“I need you to breathe with me can you do that?” 

Again, Alec nodded. 

Magnus did the familiar breathing exercises, ones which he often went through when Alec was experiencing pain from his mark.

Alec’s breathing began to feel regular again, and he reached out for Magnus who took him into his arms.

Alec pulled away eventually to look at Magnus, his eyes red and puffy and his face still pale.

“Did you see in the paper?” He asked and Magnus nodded.

“I did. Alexander I’m so sorry.”

“Is he ok now?” Izzy asked, her and Jace still looking at Alec with wide eyes.

“I’m fine. I – I’m sorry for that. I didn’t mean to – “

“Of course you didn’t mean to! It’s not your fault, ok?” Magnus interrupted.

“Yeah, we were just worried about you bro.” Jace said nodding.

“I’m fine.” Alec shrugged. “Really. I just had a moment. But we need to talk about this. This thing about dad being released. I mean he’s been out for a month! Does mom know?”

“She sent me a letter this morning trying to warn us beforehand, but she only found out last night herself.” Izzy explained biting her lip. “She wasn’t happy.”

“How dare he publicise it like that.” Alec said furiously. “He knows that puts pressure on us to conform to what he wants. Because if we don’t then we’re the heartless ones who won’t see their father after seven years. Twenty-five years was never long enough in the first place and they cut it down to seven!” 

“Alec, calm down OK. I’m no happier than you about this.” Izzy began. “I really don’t like how he’s gone about it at all! But in the full article he was talking about how he’s changed his views and how he knows how wrong what he did was. I don’t know, maybe I’m being naïve but there’s a part of me that wants to give him a chance.” She sighed. 

“I understand." Jace said looking at her sympathetically. "If you give him a chance now, at least you’ll know for sure then.” 

Alec looked between them horrified.

“No Izzy, you can’t! He’s manipulative. He’s always been manipulative. Please don’t do this. It could be dangerous.”

“He would never actually hurt us Alec.” Izzy reasoned. 

Alec took a sharp intake of breath. She didn’t know, of course she didn’t know. 

“You don’t know that.” He said eventually.

“Well, he never hurt you before, did he?” Jace asked, cluelessly. Izzy shook her head. “Alec?” Jace pressed.

Alec looked down at the ground, aware of Magnus who had wrapped a protective arm around him.

“I think,” Magnus interrupted “That this conversation would be best dropped now. Perhaps it could be picked up at a later date? When everyone has had time to process what I can only imagine is shocking and upsetting news.”

“But there’s something Alec’s not telling me!” Izzy pressed.

“Iz, I think Magnus is right.” Jace said looking uncomfortable.

“Alec he’s my father too!” she said with tears in her eyes, ignoring Jace. “Why have you been keeping things from me!” 

Alec ignored her, keeping his eyes to the ground. Magnus rubbing circles on his back.

“Fine!” she huffed, tears streaming down her face now. And she turned around and stalked off.

Jace looked at her leave then turned back to Magnus and Alec.

“I’ll talk to her.” He said and Alec nodded at him.

Alec sighed and closed his eyes when Jace had walked off, turning his head and pressing it into Magnus’ chest.

“This day sucks.” He mumbled as Magnus played with his hair.

“I know babe. But she’ll come round.” Magnus murmured. “How about you and I take the rest of the day off, hm? We can spend it in the Ravenclaw dorm studying and snacking.”

“But we’ll miss class?”

“That’s not the end of the world Alexander. We both know we’re ahead anyway.”

“Yeah ok. That’d be nice.”

And it was. Everyone else was in lessons so they had the dorms and common room to themselves to cuddle and lounge about in. Magnus had wrapped Alec up in his bright pink dressing gown and the two had curled up on a couch near the fire, Alec pressed behind Magnus with his arms tightly holding him.

“We should go on another date.” Magnus said.

“Magnus I would love to, but with everything going on I just – I don’t know if-”

“Alexander, if you fail to make time for the things you care about, you’ll forget why you’re doing any of this in the first place.” He turned his head round to look at Alec meaningfully. “Trust me on this one.”

“Ok.” Alec nodded. “Ok yeah, you’re right.”

“Tomorrows Saturday. How about you meet me outside the great hall at nine and we can go to Hogsmeade again. We’ll probably get stared at less this time, now the whole school already knows about us.” Magnus laughed.

Alec smiled.

“Tomorrow at nine it is.”

Eventually, people started to filter in so Alec decided it was time to head back. He went to take off the dressing gown but Magnus smirked at him.

“Dare you to walk back to your dorm in it.”

“Absolutely not.” 

Magnus looked at him pouting, with sad eyes.

“Please. For me.”

Alec sighed.

“Raj is going to actually combust when he sees this.”

But when Alec got back to his dorm everyone else was already asleep. 

His curtains were drawn around his bed, which was strange because he never left it like that.

He pulled back the curtains and saw a note left on his pillow;

_Alec Lightwood. To find the answers you seek, come to the shrieking shack at nine tomorrow. Come alone. I will know if you don’t. Come straight from the Slytherin dorm room. Do not tell anyone. If you are in contact with anyone beforehand, I will know. Your boyfriend would pay the price for that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses?


	16. The Shrieking Shack

Alec couldn’t sleep that night. He could barely breathe. He didn’t know what to expect tomorrow. He only knew that someone was threatening Magnus and it was his fault. 

He never even considered not going, with Magnus on the line that wasn’t an option

Magnus who he wouldn’t be able to explain to why he hadn’t shown up for their date.

He looked over the other notes he had received and wondered how everything had gotten so serious so quickly. He had thought this was just a prank. A sick joke. 

And now, he could be walking into a death trap for all he knew.

He snuggled into Magnus’ dressing gown for comfort. Glad he had kept it with him.

That was when he had the idea of how to get a message to Magnus.

It was a long shot that it would work but he had to try.

He slipped the notes into the pocket of the dressing gown.

Then he laid down to try and get at least a little sleep.

He woke up early so he would be able to avoid seeing anyone and having them ask where he was going. 

Unfortunately, Raphael was an early riser. 

He nodded to Alec as they both got up. 

Alec nodded back at him feeling sick to his stomach. After getting dressed, he very carefully made his bed then folded the dressing gown neatly on top of it so it was very easy to spot if Magnus came in here to look for him, like Alec was hoping he might.

“That’s Magnus’ isn’t it.” Raphael said smirking.

“Yeah.” Alec felt like he was going to cry.

“Of course it is.” Raphael said fondly. 

“You know him?” Alec asked surprised.

“Me and Magnus are friends. He tutored me a lot in my first few years here.” Raphael said.

Alec stared at him for a moment. This plan just might not be as hopeless as he had thought.

“Could you return it to him?” He said nodding at the dressing gown.

“You can’t do it yourself?” Raphael asked, confused.

Alec didn’t say anything. He just shook his head.

Raphael sighed,

“I won’t know where to find him.”

“He’ll be outside the great hall at nine.”

“You’re supposed to be meeting him?” Raphael accused. “You’re blowing him off?”

“Raphael.” Alec said looking at him plainly. “Please.” He begged.

Raphael looked confused but something about the severity of the situation seemed to register with him because he nodded his head.

“Thank you.” Alec whispered.

And he left the dorm room.

When Alec arrived at the abandoned house in Hogsmeade he was more nervous than he had ever been.

He stood outside for a moment in the crisp, cool air taking a few deep breaths.

He didn’t want to do this. He wanted to run back to the castle, apologise to Magnus for being late. Ask him what he had planned for their date today. 

He wanted Magnus to be there, holding his hand, reassuring him. Stroking his hair, telling him he was brave. Telling him they were in this together.

He wanted to explain everything to his siblings, apologise to Isabelle for never telling her what their father had done to him. He wanted to know that the last time he saw her, which for all he knew it might be, was not one where she was angry with him.

He wanted to hug Jace, tell him he was happy he was so settled and in love with Clary. Tell him he deserved that happiness and simplicity.

He wanted to hug his mom, hug Max. 

He wanted to be with the people he loved.

But, to protect them, he knew what he had to do. He knew he had to be here right now. He knew he had to face whatever waited for him inside the shrieking shack head on. 

Alec steeled his nerves. He sent up one final prayer that Magnus would find the notes and would understand.

He walked inside.

The place truly was falling apart. Rotting wood, broken floor boards and a thick layer of black dust to decorate it all. There were shards of shattered glass in random corners. Small pockets of light poked in here and there but mostly the place was a den of shadows cast in all different directions.

Alec wondered around the ground floor, creaking underfoot echoing throughout the house, but he couldn’t find anyone.

He once again began to hope that this actually was a prank. That someone had sent him here as a joke just to see if he would actually go.

Then he heard something upstairs and he knew that it was silly to even entertain that.

He cast a Lumos charm and began slowly up the stairs.

He wondered around a few of the rooms, wand ready. He still didn’t find anyone or anything. But he could hear movement around the house as if someone was stalking him through it.

He sighed. The anticipation of everything was awful. He just wanted this person to reveal themselves. To reveal their motives. He felt like he was in limbo.

He entered the last room and saw a rickety wooden chair placed in the centre. He wondered if he was supposed to sit in it.

“Are you just going to hang around in the darkness?” He called out eventually, frustration outweighing his fear. “I’m here like you asked me to be.”

“Expelliarmus.” A familiar voice suddenly called from seemingly nowhere, disarming him.

_No, it can’t be._

__Alec thought, horrified._ _

__Another spell was cast then, thrusting him into the chair and a rope appeared from the corner of the room tying itself around Alec tightly, trapping him as Alec struggled against it._ _

__“You did well to heed my advice and come alone. But then, you never were stupid.”_ _

__That familiar voice spoke again._ _

__Then a figure materialised from the shadows and walked into view._ _

__“Dad.” Alec gasped, shocked._ _

__His father’s lips curled up into a smile._ _

__“Hello son. It’s been a while.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years and thanks for reading :)


	17. The Ultimatum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW some homophobic themes, no slurs but proceed with caution.

“It’s you.” 

Alec was shocked. It made sense of course. His father had been out for a month. 

“No warm welcome for your father?”

His father still spoke in that same authoritative tone that haunted Alec’s nightmares.

“Go to hell!” Alec spat.

“Now, now. That’s no way to speak to me. I understand why you may be rattled Alec, but I need you to know why I did everything I did. I only want what’s best for you”

“No.” Alec shook his head. “You’ve only ever wanted what’s best for you! What’s best for ‘the Lightwood name’.” 

“It’s the same thing son.” His father sighed. “You’ll come to understand that. But from what I’ve seen you’ve been dragging the name through the mud!”

Alec was furious then.

“Me? I’ve been dragging the name through the mud! No, you did that yourself when you got sent to Azkaban for getting involved in dark magic!”

His father rolled his eyes at that.

“The law is behind on these things Alec. Overly restrictive. It limits the pursuit of new discoveries. Discoveries which could make things better.”

“So, your article in the paper was all lies then. You’re not sorry for a thing.”

“I’M SORRY ABOUT HOW THINGS HAPPENED WITH YOU!” His father boomed. Alec flinched. “I’m sorry that I wasn’t there for you all this time!”

“Believe me. After what you did to me, you being there for me was the last thing I wanted.” Alec said coldly. “Do you know how much it hurt? That curse that you put on me. How much it still hurts me when it turns red.”

“Alec, I could have helped prevent this.”

“Prevent it! You put the damn curse on me.”

“I know. And I never thought it would happen like this. It was a precautionary thing to prevent your mother from filling your head with the wrong things. I though I would be there with you all this time, to stop it from burning so much. To stop it from getting so red.”

“S-so, there is a way to stop it?” Alec asked hesitantly, not wanting to get too hopeful.

“Yes son, of course there is. I never would have wanted to hurt you! Family is everything to me. But have you not realised how this curse works yet?” 

Alec shrugged, not having realised there was a ‘Way It Works’ to figure out. 

His father sighed. “Do you remember what I used to say to you Alec?”

“To destroy yourself is to destroy the family tree, and to destroy the family tree will be to destroy yourself.” Alec recited. “So, it is killing me then?”

“Only because you are failing to uphold the proper values! Failing in your duty to your family!” His father explained. “Did you not realise, how it burned all those times you were with your boyfriend?”

Alec’s brow furrowed in confusion. He didn’t understand what his father meant.

“Any time you pull away from your duty of marrying a pure-blooded young witch and carrying on the line, it will burn you. Any time you reject your obligation to have those same expectations of your future pure-blooded children, it will burn you. Any time you do not uphold the proper belief system and fraternise with muggles, squibs and mud bloods, it will burn you.”

His father paused to make sure Alec was registering this.

“You are tied to your responsibilities to your family Alec. Whether you like it or not.”

Alec hung his head, tears streaming down his face now as he understood. 

That was it. This curse was going to kill him. He would never be like his father.

“I can’t change who I am dad.” He choked out, barely a whisper.

“Yes, you can Alec! You’ve just been with your mother too long. There’s still time to fix this. And that’s what I intend to do.” 

“The first thing you’re going to do is break up with your boyfriend. You’re going to break his heart. You’re going to give up your studies here and move back to America to be home-schooled by me where we will get these mixed-up ideas sorted out. You are going to publicly forgive me. Then we will find a suitable girl for you to marry, and carry on the family line with. Between us, we will restore the glory our name once held.”

Alec violently shook his head. 

“No. No. I’m not going to do that. I don’t want to be like you.”

His father’s expression darkened.

“You’d rather die then?”

Alec thought of Magnus. How beautiful he was, how soft his lips were, how he held him and stayed with him throughout so much pain.

He thought of his siblings, his friends. How accepting they were of him. How they all told him they just wanted him to be happy.

Alec looked his father straight in the eye.

“Yes.” He answered firmly. “I would rather die.”

His father sighed.

“I was afraid you might say that.”

Then he raised his wand and called for someone to enter.

In walked Alec’s dorm mate Jonathon. 

Jonathon looked dazed; his eyes glazed over. He moved like a zombie. He was carrying an unconscious body. The person was small, still a child, then Alec saw the face.

It was Max.

“Jonathon’s been my spy for weeks now,” His father began. “I’ve had him under my influence with the imperius curse. There’s a secret passage between the shrieking shack and the castle, did you know that? Anyway. He’s been how I’ve been able to keep an eye on you since I can’t get through the castle’s defences.”

“Why’ve you got Max.” Alec croaked, voice breaking. “You can’t hurt him. He’s your only other son!” He begged.

“Of course I wouldn’t hurt him! Did you not here me earlier, Alec? Family is everything to me!”

“You’ve got a funny way of showing it!”

“I just want what’s best for you. For all of you.”

“Why’ve you brought Max here then, why is he involved in this!”

“Well, I imagined you wouldn’t want your brother to end up with the same curse as you. Would you?”

Alec stared at his father, and understood the ultimatum.

Either go with his father, or watch his little brother get hit with the same curse he had been hit with. Watch his little brothers’ freedom and future be stripped away as his had been.

“Ok.” Alec said. “Ok I’ll go with you. I’ll do whatever you want but please, please let Max go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the mystery of the curse is finally revealed.   
> Thanks for reading :)


	18. One Problem Solved

His father beamed at him, lowering his wand and walking closer towards Alec as if to place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“A wise choice Ale-“

“EXPELLIARMS!” The spell disarmed his father instantly.

“STUPEFY!” a girl’s voice called out and his father dropped to the floor. 

Jace and Izzy ran in then, followed by Magnus, Clary, Simon and Lydia. 

“Alec you’re ok!” Izzy shouted moving closer to him

“No Izzy, go help Max first. Please, is he alright?”

Jace and Izzy rushed over to him.

“He’s ok.” Jace called out. “He’s just unconscious.”

Alec breathed a sigh of relief. 

Magnus came over to free Alec from the chair while Clary, Simon and Lydia used the ropes that had been restraining him to tie up his father.

“Hello Alexander.” Magnus breathed, once Alec stood before him.

“You got the notes.” Alec whispered, staring at Magnus. He was the most beautiful, wonderful sight Alec had ever seen.

Magnus smiled a small sad smile.

“I got the notes” he confirmed. Then he hit Alec’s arm. “Why didn’t you tell me!” He asked.

“I know. I should have, I’m sorry. There’s so much I wanted to say to you. But one thing in particular I need to tell you. I really thought for a moment I wasn’t going to get to, and I was terrified.” Alec paused, staring intensely at Magnus. 

“Magnus, I love you.”

Magnus looked at him, his mouth hanging open slightly.

“I love you too.” He whispered back.

Alec pulled him into a tight hug, clutching onto him like he was afraid he would never get to again. Magnus hugged back just as tight and the two stayed like that for a moment.

“Hate to kill the mood, but what do we do with him?” Jace asked nodding to Jonathon who, now he was no longer under Alec’s father’s influence, was looking very confused. 

“Jonathan was imperiused, it wasn’t his fault.” Alec explained.

“Is that what’s been happening?” Jonathan looked horrified.

“Should we tell someone? What do we do now?” Jace asked confused.

“I have an idea.” Magnus said. “Why doesn’t Lydia go to the headmaster’s office and fetch Professor McGonagall. Explain the situation here as best as she can. I’m sure she’ll know what to do about it.” Lydia nodded. “Clary and Simon, can you take Jonathan to be checked over by Madam Pomfrey? It’s probably best someone looks at him after he’s been imperiused for so long.” They both agreed and Jonathan went with them willingly.

Then it was just Alec, his siblings and Magnus left in the room. 

There was a tense moment for a few seconds before Isabelle turned to Alec.

“Why did you never tell us about the curse.” She looked close to tears; her voice thick.

Alec sighed.

“How much do you know?” He asked.

“Magnus told us what he knew. Then we heard Robert explaining it to you.” Jace said. “Alec, I can’t believe you’ve been going through this. All this time and you never said anything.”

“I’m sorry.” Alec said, hanging his head.

“No don’t be sorry!” Izzy said. “Magnus said you just wanted to protect us in this. But we just wish that sometimes you’d let us be protective of you. We love you Alec. We’d never have wanted you to be going through that alone.”

“Is there anything that can be done about it? Any way to undo it?” Jace asked desperately.

Alec sighed.

“I don’t know. Me and Magnus have been researching but we haven’t been able to find any answers.”

“That’s because the curse was developed by Valentine. You won’t find it in any books” 

His father, who had regained consciousness, startled them by saying.

“Not even I know how to reverse it.” He stared at Alec then. “You’re making a mistake Alec. If you don’t let me help you… Well, I’d give you another six months before the mark burns entirely red. And you with it.”

“Six months!” Magnus was horrified.

“So, it’s hopeless?” Izzy looked crushed.

Alec hesitated and caught Jace’s eye. They were clearly thinking the same thing.

“Maybe not,” Alec began. “Jace I think it’s time we paid your father a visit.” 

Alec’s father was taken into custody and the four siblings - along with Magnus - convened in McGonagall’s office where their mother was coming to see them. 

She sobbed and hugged them all after Alec explained everything that had happened, from the curse to the anonymous notes, to his father threatening Max.

“We might be able to get answers out of Valentine mom, we can’t give up yet.” Alec whispered. 

She wiped her tears.

“No, of course not. You’re right. We have to have hope” She smiled at Alec and cupped his face with her hand. “My brave boy. Doing this all alone.”

Alec smiled.

“Well, I haven’t been completely alone these past few weeks, mom. I’d like you to meet Magnus.” Alec said nervously, putting his arm around Magnus. “Magnus is my boyfriend.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mrs Lightwood.” Magnus said. 

Alec’s mother looked surprised but quickly pulled Magnus into a warm hug.

“I’m so happy Alec’s found someone who makes him happy.” She whispered to him. “Thankyou for standing by him through this.”

“Of course.” Magnus whispered back.

“You’ll have to come over for dinner. I want to hear all about how you to got together.” She said smiling at them both.

“I would love that.” Magnus beamed. “You’ll have to promise to show me the baby photos of course.” He teased, smirking at Alec.

His mother laughed.

“Definitely! Alec was such a fat, chubby baby can you believe!” She said as Alec flushed bright red.

“Mom.” Max interrupted. “What’s going to happen to dad?” 

He looked anxious to hear the answer, clearly shaken by what had happened to him.

Their mother sighed.

“He’s been taken into custody, but he’s assembling a legal defence. With what he did to Alec though, and Jonathan for that matter, there won’t be anything he could say to get himself off the hook. He’ll be getting life.”

Her face was cold with anger and disdain as she spoke about him.

The room breathed a collective sigh of relief.

At least that was one problem solved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is with this chapter that I realised not every single chapter can end in a dramatic cliff-hanger. We had a good run though.  
> Anyways, thanks for reading :)


	19. The Solution

Alec and Jace stared up at the tall imposing building before them. The walls stood high and a permanent cloud of gloom hung around them like a bad smell. 

They had gotten leave to visit Azkaban the very next day. With the six months approximate that Alec’s father had given them, whether that was reliable information or not, there was no time to waste.

Jace gulped nervously as they were ushered into the room where they were to meet Valentine. There was a glass wall between them and he would be restrained, but 

Alec could still sense Jace’s unease and empathised wholeheartedly.

“Jace, you don’t have to be here. It’s not too late to leave, I can do this by myself.”

Jace shook his head.

“No. He’s my father. I should be able to face him now.” Jace said sternly. Then he gave Alec a weak smile. “I have to prove I’m not a Gryffindor for nothing, you know?”

“You don’t have to be brave all the time.” Alec said.

“You are.” Jace said to Alec, staring at him with such unabashed admiration that Alec was taken aback. “I want to be brave with you. I want you to know that you’re not doing this alone. That you never had to.”

Alec didn’t know what to say. 

He was spared having to come up with a response when the door on the opposite end of the glass was opened and two guards brought Valentine in.

His hands and feet were in chains and his eyes were sunken in. He was a lot thinner than Alec remembered him.

Still, the sight was enough to make Jace stiffen next to him.

A guard injected Valentine with something.

“What is that?” Alec asked.

“Veritaserum.” The guard answered. Truth serum. “He wouldn’t willingly drink it so we had to inject it. You have an hour.” She said, then she and the other guard left the room.

“Well.” Valentine began. “If it isn’t my son.” Then his eyes wandered over to Alec. “And the Lightwood boy if I’m not mistaken. What was your name again? Alex?”

“Alec.” He answered curtly. 

“Close enough.” Valentine shrugged. Then he narrowed his eyes. “Now, I imagine this visit isn’t due to sentimental feelings towards me, so why don’t you boys tell me what you want so this can be over faster for all of us.”

Alec pulled up the side of his shirt, revealing his mark.

“What can you tell me about this.”

Valentines eyebrows shot up.

“The family tree curse. I’ve never actually seen that one executed. And look how red it is indeed! Someone’s been a naughty boy. Let me guess, mudblood girlfriend?”

Jace flinched at that. Being that his own girlfriend was muggle born, it was hurtful to here that slur come from his own father’s mouth. 

“Half blood boyfriend.” Alec corrected. 

“Oh, that’ll do it.”

“My father said you developed this curse?” Alec pressed.

“I did.” Valentine answered.

“Well can you tell me if there’s a way to undo it.” 

Alec decided to start with the big question so he wouldn’t have to face the disappointment later.

“There is.” Valentine said.

Jace and Alec looked at each other, their faces mirroring each other’s relief.

Alec turned back to Valentine.

“How?” He asked urgently.

“It’s probably best if I explain how the curse is cast first.” Valentine started

“With a wand, I was there.” Alec said shortly.

“Yes, but there’s preparation involved for that kind of curse.” Valentine paused, as if trying to find the best way to explain it. “It’s kind of like creating a horcrux you see, but instead of placing a part of your soul in an object, you place your values and belief system. You father will have placed his hopes for his family into something and then attached you to it when he cursed you.”

Valentine sounded proud when he spoke of the curse and how it worked. Alec realised now more than ever why he had been sentenced for life.

“What thing - or object - did my father use for this curse?” Alec asked.

“Oh, surely you must have figured it out by now!” Valentine sighed. “How about a riddle - if I can remember the words?”

_“In spring I am gay in handsome array; in summer more clothing I wear; when colder it grows, I fling off my clothes; and in winter quite naked appear.” ___

__Jace was puzzled, he looked at Alec questioningly._ _

__Alec sighed._ _

__“A tree.”_ _

__“Correct.” Valentine nodded._ _

__“But trees don’t wear clothes?” Jace said, proving once again why he was not a Ravenclaw._ _

__“It means its leaves Jace.”_ _

__“Oh. So, what significance does the tree have?” Jace asked._ _

__“Well, following the same logic as a horcrux’s, the tree would need to be found and destroyed?” Alec guessed._ _

__“Correct again.” Valentine confirmed._ _

__“So, we’re looking for a tree? It could be any tree?” Jace asked. Valentine nodded. “But there’s so many of those! How are we going to find the right one?”_ _

__“Believe me that’s the least of your worries.” Valentine looked amused by all this; it probably was the most entertaining thing that had happened to him in the last seven years. “You need to worry about destroying it.”_ _

__Alec took a deep intake of breath._ _

__“How do we destroy it?” He asked._ _

__“You burn it.” Valentine smirked._ _

__“Doesn’t sound overly complicated.” Alec pressed._ _

__“Well, there’s only one type of fire that could destroy a tree used in that kind of enchantment.”_ _

__Valentine smiled widely then, and it was quite disconcerting._ _

__“Dragon fire.”_ _

__Alec and Jace caught each other’s eyes. Both clearly overwhelmed by what they had to achieve in such a short amount of time._ _

__“Is there anything else you know that you’re not telling us?” Alec said turning back to Valentine one last time._ _

__“No.” Valentine answered. “So, if that’s everything I think I’d like to head back to my cell now.”_ _

__

__They were outside when Jace looked to Alec with a worried expression._ _

__“That’s a lot to do in six months.”_ _

__“I know.” Alec sighed “I-“_ _

__Then his side began to burn._ _

__“Alec! Alec are you ok?” Jace asked panicked._ _

__Alec was confused. He had recognised the pattern of the burning once he understood._ _

__When he came out to his siblings, the first time he had kissed Magnus, even after that time he hugged Clary made sense._ _

__But he hadn’t done anything all day except visit Valentine._ _

__That was when he realised._ _

__He had taken the first step to undo the curse._ _

__And the curse was fighting back._ _

__“Jace.” Alec said. “I think we may have less than six months.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now begins the real fun!  
> Thanks for reading!


	20. About The Future

Alec and Jace met up with Magnus, Izzy, Clary, Simon, Lydia and Max to recount what had happened with Valentine. Alec had also sent an owl to his mother. Everyone had been more than relieved to hear there was a way to undo the curse if a little overwhelmed by what it would entail, but all had assured they would do everything they could to help. 

“Could you not force your dad to tell you where the tree is with veritaserum?” Clary had asked when they explained how the truth serum had been used to make Valentine talk.

Alec had sighed, the situation with his dad was complicated. He was currently being held in a cell whilst he awaited his trial but had hired the best lawyers to put together a defence.

“Veritaserum use is restricted as it is considered a pretty unlawful thing to do.” Alec explained. “There will need to be a trial and reasonable grounds to think my father is guilty before they would consider using it. He won’t speak to me and is trying to drag the trial process out for as long as possible. I think he’s hoping I’ll panic about the curse, and the six months approximate, and drop the charges against him since that’s his last chance at avoiding life in Azkaban.”

“We can figure this out.” Izzy had said determinedly. “We’ll go back to our old house to gather as much information as we can. Maybe the tree has been in our back garden this whole time.”

Alec doubted it but smiled and nodded for his sister’s sake.

They hadn’t even begun to discuss how they were going to get hold of dragon fire.

Magnus had come back to Alec’s dorm that night. Neither could bring themselves to care whether or not it was occupied or not. Jonathan was on the hospital ward, Raphael had simply nodded to them and, surprisingly, Raj hadn’t said a thing.

Alec had drawn the curtains and cast a few privacy spells; they lay together with Magnus curled up into Alec’s side.

“Are you crying?” Alec whispered when he felt Magnus sobbing against him.

“No.” Magnus whispered back, voice breaking.

“Hey its ok, it’s alright! What’s wrong.” Alec pulled back so he could face Magnus whose face was red with tears streaking down his cheeks.

“I’m fine. I am. I shouldn’t be crying about this.” Magnus said shaking his head. “You’re always so strong about everything.”

Alec frowned.

“If you’re upset about something it’s ok to cry about it. What is it?”

“It’s you Alec! I love you, and it hurts me seeing what happened to you. Seeing you in pain.”

“Magnus you don’t have to pretend how you feel around me.” Alec whispered back. “I’ll always be a shoulder to cry on – even if your eyeliner runs and stains my pyjama tops.” He teased, Magnus blushing. “But Magnus, now that we know what to do and how to fix this; trust me, I’m not going anywhere.”

Magnus smiled.

“Can we talk about the future? After all this is over?” He asked, nuzzling back into Alec’s side.

“What sort of future do you have in mind?” Alec asked curious.

“Well, I want to open my own apothecary. Continue with potions. Brew my own so I can help people achieve their dreams – and make a lot of money doing it. And I want to continue with transfiguration. I’m actually hoping to become an Animagus, I’ve been discussing it with McGonogall.” Alec smiled as Magnus spoke, he could picture that for Magnus. “We’d live together in the countryside, lots of open space; you’d get irritated at me for trying to bring too many cats home as pets.”

Alec laughed.

“And would we live alone? Or would we, you know…” Alec blushed realising it was probably too soon to be asking Magnus if he wanted children.

“No more than two kids Alexander.” Magnus answered smirking at him. “I mean what’s any more than that going to do to my body!” Alec laughed again, glad that Magnus wanted children. That he could see them having a family together. “What do you want to do?”

“Me and Jace always wanted to play quidditch together professionally.” Alec smiled at the thought. “We’re an incredible beater duo, he attacks, I defend. We hoped to play for the Appleby Arrows as that’s been our team since we were kids, but we’d play anywhere that’d have us.”

“Professional quidditch would be big money, you’re going to get me accustomed to quite a lavish lifestyle. But I hope you won’t be travelling too much. I don’t want my husband leaving me alone all the time to look after the kids by myself.”

“Husband?” Alec smirked; Magnus faltered as he realised what he’d said. “Magnus it’s ok.” Alec said, pulling him closer and kissing the top of his head. “I want that too.”

“I like the sound of our future.” Magnus yawned before falling asleep on Alec’s chest.

Alec woke up first the next morning. He and Izzy were going back to New York so he needed to be up early. He smiled as he watched Magnus sleeping for a while, he considered waking him but didn’t want to disturb him.

He got up out of bed to find some parchment to leave a note for Magnus when he saw Raj move from his bed. Alec braced himself for whatever abuse he had about Magnus staying the night.

“Um, Lightwood… Alec.” Raj began somewhat awkwardly, fiddling with his hands and avoiding looking Alec in the eyes.

“What do you want Raj?” Alec said curtly.

“I-I just. I wanted to say, I visited Jonathon in the hospital ward and he filled me in on some of the stuff that had happened. That has been happening. I don’t know all of it but I know your father imperiused him to threaten you. And I also know that you have some sort of curse?” 

Alec stared at Raj wondering where this was going. 

“Yes. He cursed me when I was six.” Alec confirmed.

“I just kind of wanted to apologise. Jonathon reckons that we’ve been pricks to you and he’s probably right. He’s definitely right. I didn’t know how bad stuff was for you. It’s always seemed the opposite”

“It has?” Alec asked, still processing that this was an apology.

“Well yeah! You’re the best quidditch player, the best student, all the girls fancied you – not that I guess that interests you. And also, about that, I’m sorry for the stuff I said about you and Magnus. I guess I just felt like I finally had something on you, you know? It was ignorant. I don’t actually care, I really don’t.”

Alec was shocked. Shocked mostly that Raj had actually been intimidated by him, envious of him, all this time.

“It’s fine Raj. Uh- thanks for the apology.”

Raj shrugged.

“It was overdue. Um – about the curse… how bad is it?”

Alec sighed. He didn’t really want to have to explain this to Raj even after he’d apologised.

“It’s killing me. But I know how to undo it and I’m working on it. That’s why I’m going to New York today.”

Raj’s eyes widened; he clearly hadn’t anticipated that.

“Are you going to miss class? I could take notes for you?” He offered, clearly wanting to do something for Alec now he knew he was dying. 

Alec found it in him to smile appreciatively.

“Thanks Raj, that’d be great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is more of a filler chapter, few things I needed to iron out. I really debated giving Raj a bit of a redemption moment so let me know if you hate it lmao.  
> As always, thanks for reading :)


	21. Stepping Into a Nightmare

Izzy and Alec both stared at their old family home for a moment as they arrived. They had come via portkey and had four hours before they had to return. 

The house was just as ostentatious and regal as Alec remembered, nothing homely or warm about it.

“It still looks the same.” Izzy muttered.

Alec hummed in response.

“Is it as weird for you as it is for me?” She asked.

“It’s like stepping into one of my nightmares.” Alec answered honestly.

Izzy looked at him.

“I didn’t know you get nightmares.”

Alec felt guilty then with everything he had kept from his sister, so he took a breath before entering the house.

“I do. About the night dad cursed me.”

“How old were you? When he cursed you.”

“I was six.”

“Alec.” Izzy gasped. 

Alec tried to smile reassuringly at her.

“I’m ok Iz, really. Just trying to be honest with you now.”

“I appreciate it. And I’m really sorry for getting angry at you the other day.”

“It was understandable.”

“It wasn’t. I was being self-centred. Anyway. Where should we start?” Izzy asked, looking around the grand hall of their old home.

“Probably dads’ study. We never were allowed in there.” Alec said and they headed in that direction. “And you weren’t being self-centred, I understand how you felt. We’ve always been in it together; Max was so young and Jace arrived later. It was you and me who understood what we went through with dad. I get why you might have felt betrayed.” 

Izzy smiled at him.

“You’re just too understanding for your own good. Is this the door to the study?”

“Yeah, this is it.”

They pushed open the ornate wooden doors.

The room was a typical office space with a high ceiling and bookshelves on every wall. There were portraits hung about that murmured to each other as Alec and Izzy entered.

“Let’s start with the desk I guess.”

There were lots of pieces of parchment all over the desk and in the drawers. Alec picked them up and realised they were letters. Letters in between his father and other members of Valentine’s cult. The letters were detailing different experiments and the results. Alec felt sick reading some of them. He and Izzy organised them in terms of dates to get some sort of a timeline for when there might be information about the tree. 

“This is exhausting, there’s so much to get through.” Izzy complained.

“Hey it’s alright, if we don’t get through it all now, we can bring it back with us. Let the others help. Magnus is great at this kind of stuff.” Alec smiled fondly.

“Someone's smitten" Izzy smirked. Alec rolled his eyes, not bothering to deny it. "I’m really glad you have Magnus you know? That he’s been helping you” Izzy suddenly said. “I have to admit, I was a little upset that you told him and not me. When you were spending all that time with him and with Clary and Jace together, I felt a little alone.”

Alec paused.

“Izzy I’m so sorry I didn’t even think.”

“It’s ok, I’ve actually been spending a lot of time with Simon.” She bit her lip then; Alec raised his eyebrows. “He’s kind of nerd hot.”

“Simon? Really? Wow. Didn’t see that one coming.” Alec said. “Are you to together?”

“No. Well, not yet anyway. But do I have your approval?”

“You’ve never needed my approval before.”

“I know but this time’s different.” She actually blushed. “I really like him.”

“Oh. Then yes. You have my wholehearted approval. You deserve to be happy Iz”

“Thanks bro. As do you.” She suddenly nudged Alec then, frowning “Hey, look at this.” And she showed him the letter she had in her hands.

_Dear Mr Lightwood._

_It was a pleasure to see you last week. If a little surprising. I thoroughly enjoyed sharing my knowledge with yourself and hope I helped you._

_I only write to inform you that the protective enchantments you asked me to cast have been completed. I don’t suppose you’d now share the reason for your mysterious trip to Australia? Or why you asked for such a task to be completed? I am quite curious about what was so important._

_However, I respect your privacy and will not pry if you must keep it to yourself. Give my best wishes to your wife and family._

_Kind regards,_

_Dorothea Rollins. ___

__Alec’s brow furrowed. What was his dad doing in Australia? Why Australia? What protective charms? And who was Dorothea?_ _

__Could this be about the tree?_ _

__“I didn’t know dad knew Dorothea Rollins.” Izzy muttered, surprised._ _

__“Should that name mean something to me?” Alec asked._ _

__“She’s a herbologist.” Izzy explained. “Moved to Australia to study the magical properties of the plant life there, she wrote a book.”_ _

__“So, this could be about the tree! It could be in Australia? She could know something Izzy!”_ _

__“Glad you’re finally catching on!” She laughed. “I’ll dig up her book, see what information we can find in there. Now let’s gather up the rest of the letters here and head back to the castle.”_ _

__

__They returned and quickly relayed the information to their family and friends over dinner in their classroom._ _

__“So, it’s a trip to Australia next then?” Magnus had smiled._ _

__“Yeah, me and Izzy were going to go on the approaching half term holiday.” Alec said._ _

__“I hope you weren’t planning on going without me!” Jace exclaimed._ _

__“I’m coming as well.” Magnus had said._ _

__“Guys you really don’t have to – “_ _

__“We don’t but we are.” Clary insisted. “It’s a group trip to Australia whether you like it or not Alec.”_ _

__“Clary is right.” Magnus began “Besides I think I have an idea about how we might get our hands on some fire to destroy the tree." He paused for dramatic effect. "Did you know the most docile breed of dragons, Antipodean Opaleyes, are native to New Zealand and Australia?”_ _

__“You think we can find one?” Alec asked, surprised._ _

__“Of course, but you’ll need a team of gifted flyers.” Magnus smiled “Which is why, like we said, we’re coming with you.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's nearly dragon time my dudes  
> thanks for reading!


	22. Codenames, Mick Fleecewood and The Antipodean Opaleye

The plan to retrieve dragon fire had taken precedence in the hopes that meeting with Dorothea Rollins would lead them straight to the tree. 

Simon and Lydia had stayed behind to continue going through all of Alec’s fathers’ things just in case Dorothea turned out to be a dead end. 

Also, because they also weren’t the best on a broomstick. 

So, it was Alec, Magnus, Izzy, Jace and Clary who had come to Australia.

Alec had taken on the role of organising how they were to retrieve fire from the dragon, putting his quidditch captain skills to use;

“Listen to me because this is a very dangerous thing we are about to do.” He began as they stood, brooms in hand, in rural Australia, which was known to be dragon country. “I don’t want any casualties on my hands. Your safety is my number one priority. This is not a game of quidditch where the grounds are enchanted to protect us if we fall. None of you will be taking any dangerous risks. Jace and Clary, I’m looking at you.”

“That’s prejudice to Gryffindors.” Jace said “You’re stereotyping us.”

“No.” Alec said. “I just know both of you. And stop interrupting my captain speech.”

“Is he always so bossy?” Izzy whispered to Magnus.

“Only if I’m lucky.” Magnus smirked back.

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that.” Jace muttered.

“Can we all focus please? You all have roles in this plan and I’m about to explain them to you.” Alec said. “Magnus and Izzy, since you two play as chasers in quidditch, it will be your job to bait the dragon with the sheep which - according to Magnus - is this dragons favourite meal. You are to levitate it between you so we can control which direction we want the dragon to fly in. Are you both ok with this?”

“Absolutely.” Izzy nodded.

“Completely.” Magnus agreed.

“Good, thank you. Clary, since you play seeker, it will be your job to capture the fire from the dragon in this.” Alec handed her a glass jar. “It has been specifically enchanted to contain it. Please be careful.” He said looking at her meaningfully. “I understand being so close to the flames could be too much, you really don’t have to do this.”

Clary shook her head.

“I’m fine with it, besides, I’ve always wanted to see a dragon up close.” She smiled. “Would it be inappropriate to be excited. 

Alec sighed in response.

“Only if you’re excitement leads you to being reckless.”

“It won’t.” She promised

“Then it’s perfectly fine. Last of all is Jace and myself who – as beaters - will be there to mainly protect Clary and anyone else who needs it. If at any point it seems too dangerous, any one of us can shout “abort.” There is no shame in shouting this, ok. Like I said, safety is my number one priority. I don’t want any of you getting hurt for me.”

“We all want to be here Alexander.” Magnus assured.

“Yeah, can we get code names though?” Jace asked.

“Code names?” Alec sighed.

“Yeah, this does seem like the type of mission where we should have code names.” Clary agreed.

“What do you want your code names to be?” Alec asked.

“No, you have to assign them! You’re captain.” Izzy insisted.

“Fine!” Alec said and pointing at Jace, Clary and Izzy he listed off “Idiot 1, idiot 2 and idiot 3.” He paused when he looked at Magnus who was smirking at him. 

“My code name can be that thing you called me the other night if you like.”

Alec blinked.

“Idiot 4 it is.” 

“We are so not doing that thing we did the other night again.” Magnus grumbled.

“I really hope this dragon kills me so I can forget all about whatever thing you guys did the other night.” Jace said.

“There will be no talk of dying!” Alec interrupted. “No one is going to die! Except the sheep probably.” He said looking to the bait which they had sourced from a farm, who made eye contact with him then bleeped loudly as if protesting.

“Rip Mick Fleecewood.” Magnus sighed.

“He will be sorely missed.” Clary bowed her head in respect.

“You guys named the sheep?” Alec asked incredulous.

“I told them not to!” Izzy informed him, “I said they’d get attached.”

“Alec, Izzy, hush!” Jace scolded “We’re having a moment of silence for Mick Fleecewood.”

Alec pinched his nose bridge. 

“Ok moment of silence over!” Then he smiled at them all, “Let’s go get ourselves a dragon!”

They had planned the formation in advance. Magnus and Izzy flew at the front, parallel to one another. Jace close behind Izzy, and Alec close behind Magnus so they could defend them if needs be. Clary was to fly at the back until they were able to locate a dragon. 

They flew around for some time until the unmistakable sounds of large wings flapping in the distance were heard. They had happened upon a dragon.

As the beast flew into view, Alec was momentarily mesmerised having never expected to see one in the flesh. It was large, pale and iridescent. Its wings flapping created strong winds. It was flying towards them which meant it was time to begin the plan.

“Magnus, Izzy, time to get its attention!” Alec shouted.

Izzy cast a spell to levitate the sheep into the dragons eyeline. The sheep looked panicked, floating awkwardly in the air. The dragon seemed to catch the scent of it and quickly began towards them. Magnus picked up the spell on his end drawing the dragon in-between him and Izzy, and leading it towards Clary who was now flanked by Jace and Alec. The dragon surged forwards frustrated that its meal was being dangled in front of it like a toy. But still, it didn’t produce any flames. Clary, Jace and Alec hung back waiting as Izzy and Magnus tried to agitate it by baiting it with the sheep then moving it away at the last moment. 

“I think we may have to try something else!” Alec shouted. “I’m going to hit it with a spell. Not anything that would harm it but will hopefully make it come after me. I’ll fly off this way.” He gestured with his arm, “Then Clary and Jace you can come in at the side. Are we clear?” 

Everyone nodded.

Alec hit the dragon with an offensive spell to enrage it. The dragon saw the sparks and it worked. It turned its attention to Alec and roared ferociously. Alec waited for just a moment as it made his way towards him before leading it away from the others as fast as possible. He was speeding through the air, his eyes watering with how much resistance he was creating when he turned and saw the flames behind him, felt the heat. He knew it was a success; the dragon had produced fire! 

However, before he was able to check whether Clary had been able to capture the flames, he felt a terrible burning sensation. But this was definitely not dragon fire. 

“ARGHHH!” he screamed. This was the worst possible time for this to happen, the pain he felt was too much, he started to black out and was suddenly aware of gravity pulling him fast towards the ground.

He had fallen from his broom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've read some of the books and also seen the show and the difference in demons always amuses me. Like in the show (other than greater demons) they're these horrifying nonverbal monsters whereas in the books Elyaas is just like "Get your boyfriend a scented candle" "I Love The Mac" n I'm like same dude. Hence the Fleetwood mac reference. Also we just going to accept that Stevie Nicks is 100% a witch and Fleetwood Mac is a popular band in the wizarding world too.  
> -Thanks for reading! :)


	23. The Good News (And The Even Better News)

Alec was falling. Fast. In the midst of all the excitement with the dragon he forgot the curse was still punishing him. It had caught him unaware and now it was too late. He was going to hit the ground soon.

Except he didn’t. Out of nowhere he felt weightless, like he was floating. And suddenly he was gently being brought down to the ground. 

Magnus came into view, gripping his broom with one hand whilst the other was outstretched, clutching his wand, keeping Alec from falling to his death. Magnus’ face was red with the exertion of magic that was required. Alec landed, perfectly safe and Magnus breathed a sigh of relief and flew over to be by his side.

“Alexander are you ok!” He shouted, gripping Alec’s face in his hands

“My knight in shining armour once again.” Alec chuckled, just a little bit delirious form the near-death experience.

Magnus threw his arms around him,

“I’m so glad you’re safe!” He exclaimed before pulling back. “What happened?”

“The mark.” Alec said. Magnus’ face shifted into one of understanding.

“Oh.”

“Where are the others? Are they Ok?” Alec asked.

“They’re ok. They lead the dragon in the opposite direction when you fell. I came straight to you. They should be heading back soon.”

Just as he said that, three brooms came into view and Izzy, Jace and Clary landed before them.

“Alec, Thank Merlin you’re ok!” Jace shouted.

“I’m good, just an inopportune time for the curse to remind me of its existence is all.”

They all understood then, their faces becoming sympathetic.

“But I’m ok! Thanks to Magnus” Alec beamed at him. Jace coughed pointedly. “Oh, and you guys too I guess for leading the dragon away.”

“Glad to hear it! Now do you want to hear the good news? Or the even better news?” Izzy asked.

“The good news?” Alec ventured.

“I did it!” Clary exclaimed showing him the jar which was glowing with the flames inside it. Clary was clearly very pleased with herself

“Nicely done!” Alec congratulated.

“Thankyou very much!” She said curtseying.

“And the even better news?” Alec asked.

Izzy held up the sheep who looked a little dizzy.

“Mick Fleecewood made it!”

Alec had not seen that one coming. How did a sheep, who was literally brought in as bait, survive when Alec nearly hadn’t? Wait, was he envious of a sheep? Sheep’s did have pretty simple lives he supposed.

“How did you manage to divert the dragon without sacrificing Mick Fleecewood?” Alec questioned.

“Oh, this is actually quite funny!” Izzy began. “See we were leading the dragon away when suddenly the dragon got distracted. BECAUSE OF ANOTHER DRAGON!” Her eyes went wide as if this was the most amazing thing. 

“Turns out it was a mating call and all of us witnessed dragon sex. I’m going to need years of therapy.” Jace finished.

“So will Mick Fleecewood by the looks of it.” Clary said peering at the sheep who did look particularly disturbed, if sheep can look disturbed. 

“I still can’t believe you named the sheep Mick Fleecewood.” Alec muttered. “That’s not even a good pun.”

“You’re right.” Magnus agreed, “It should have been Mick Fleetwool.”

“No actually that’s worse.” Alec said.

Magnus paused, lost in thought, then snapped his fingers triumphantly.

“I’ve got it! Sheepy Nicks!” 

Everyone collectively groaned.

Later that evening they set up camp, they were due to meet with Dorothea Rollins the next day and Alec still wasn’t sure how that was going to go. Rollins had only agreed to meet with him due to knowing his father, so Alec couldn’t be sure she wouldn’t be opposed to them trying to get his dad sent back to Azkaban. 

Magnus lay awake next to him, everyone else had fallen asleep.

“Alexander?” 

“Hmm?” Alec responded.

“I can’t work out why your mark burned when it did today. I thought we had figured out the pattern.”

Alec sighed, deciding it was best to be honest.

“I think that the curse knows I’m trying to destroy it.” He told Magnus seriously. “I think it’s fighting back.”

Magnus looked shocked.

“But that would mean we have even less time!” He said panicked. “And six months was never that long an estimate!”

Alec nodded.

“I know. But we have to stay focused. The only thing we can think about is fixing this. It’s the only way things will be better.”

Magnus smiled,

“How are you always so calm?” 

Alec smirked at him

“Years of repression.”

“Not funny.” Magnus scolded but he was grinning.

Alec reached over and grabbed Magnus’ hand.

“This is going to be ok. You know that, right?”

Magnus hesitated.

“I just keep thinking about the worse possible thing. I mean what if Rollins is a dead end? Then we’re back to square one. And with even less time.”

“Not exactly,” Alec argued. “We have dragon fire now. And there’s not many places my father could have gone. We’ll visit every single location if we have to. Ask anyone we can for information. Magnus, we’re going to do this.”

“Good. Yes.” Magnus agreed nodding. “Because I can’t lose you.”

After Magnus had fallen asleep, Alec lay awake for a while, feeling guilty. A part of him seriously doubted he was going to make it, the mark on his side had become so red. Over half compared to the small amount at the start of the year. And it was happening at an increasingly fast rate. 

He had been faking the determined bravado so as not to worry anyone. They didn’t need to be worried for him all the time. 

As a precaution he had been writing a letter to Magnus, to give to him in the worst-case scenario. 

He pulled the note out of his breast pocket to read over once again;

_Dear Magnus,_

_If you are reading this. I’m no longer with you. But I don’t want you to be sad. I can’t imagine a person as radiant and joyful as you being sad. I want you to know that I’m happy that I got to spend the time I did with you. That this was what I chose. What I wanted. I want you to know that I love you, and I want you to let my siblings know how much I love them._

_It’s very important to me that you keep living, that you move on, that you work towards a beautiful future that you deserve. I’m not good at talking about my feelings but it reassures me that you will read this and understand that you made my life one worth dying for. That every second with you was worth it.  
I hope you don’t feel betrayed when you read this, now that you know a part of me anticipated this. I hope you understand that I never wanted to worry anyone, or destroy the hope we had._

_I hope you know how much I love you._

_Yours forever, Alexander. ___


	24. Lightwood Tree

Alec stood nervously outside the small cottage. This was where Dorothea lived, or at least the location she had given Alec in her letter to him. Alec had come alone but the others were nearby just in case things turned sour.

A woman opened the door then, younger than Alec had anticipated, she looked Alec up and down.

“You must be Alec Lightwood. Come in.”

Alec entered her home, it was cosy. Lots of blankets and a large wooden fire and plants of all kinds, some which Alec had never seen before, crammed in every crevice.

“So, you’re Dorothea Rollins?”

“That’s me. But just Dot is fine. Would you like a tea?” 

“Uh, yes please.”

Dot went into the kitchen and came back with a tray, handing a steaming mug to Alec.

“So, Alec. I was surprised to hear from you. But your letter sounded like it was something urgent. what is it that I can help you with?”

Alec sighed wondering how much information to disclose.

“Well, it’s sort of tricky to explain but I was under the impression that my father had visited you about ten or eleven years ago. I’m sure you heard about him going to Azkaban for dark magic?”

Dot nodded, looking guilty.

“You have to understand I had no idea what he was involved with. I wouldn’t have ever met with him if I knew.”

Alec breathed a sigh of relief.

“Right, well, I was wondering if you could tell me what it was you helped him with.” Her eyes narrowed suspiciously; Alec hesitated but decided it was best to disclose the next piece of information to gain her trust. “He cursed me when I was a child and I’m trying to undo it.”

Dot’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped open,

“He cursed you? His own son!”

Alec nodded his head and lifted his shirt to show her,

“It’s called the family tree curse, one of Valentines.” He explained, “It punishes me if I don’t live up to his expectations or uphold his values. He’s linked it somehow to a tree and to undo the curse I have to find and burn that tree, but obviously locating a singular tree is rather difficult so I was hoping you might know something?”

Alec took the letter she had sent his father out of his pocket and handed it to her.

“I found this in my fathers’ study when searching for clues.” He explained.

Dot looked horrified, her eyes shining with regret and despair.

“I can’t believe I helped him.” She breathed. “But I think I can help you to make it right.”

Alec allowed himself to feel hope.

“That’s good to hear.”

“I’ll tell you everything I know,” and she began speaking. 

“Eleven years ago, your father came out here to visit me. We had known each other when we were younger, back in Ilvermorny, but were never close. He was full of praise for my work. Told me what a marvellous thing it was to experiment and make new discoveries – of course I didn’t know the kind of experiments he was doing. He was hoping to learn more about plant usage in spells, different methods and techniques. An old form of wizardry involves using plants and aiding their growth then attaching them to things. So, when you nurture the plants you nurture that thing or idea. People put their hopes and dreams in plants sometimes, some people link a plant to a person, so if the plant withers they know the individual isn’t doing so well. He was particularly interested in how to do that and I’m ashamed to admit I showed him.” 

She paused.

“He was asking about trees, and I explained that they too could of course be used. He perked up when I laughed and told him about a tree that’s native to Australia. See it’s called an Acacia Implexa, but its commonly known as Lightwood.”

Alec’s eyes widened.

“Lightwood, a Lightwood tree?” 

Dot nodded.

“He planted one and nurtured it with magic. He used it in the way I had shown him but he never told me what it was for. I didn’t know what he was doing. What he planned to do to you.”

Dot looked down, hunched over and wringing her hands.

Alec looked at her intensely.

“Do you know where that tree is now?”

“Yes.”

“Dot, I really need to know where it is. My only hope of undoing the curse is if I find and burn it.”

Dot nodded, understanding.

“It’s in an enchanted open forest, I can show you where it is but I must warn you that I cast the protective spells myself and the forest can be quite the maze once you get into it, it’s meant to confuse and dizzy you. Mess with your head.”

“I’m sure I can handle it.” Alec said determinedly.

“Of course. There is one other thing.”

“What is it?”

“The tree is located somewhere in the forest, but it will only appear to someone of your father’s blood. Someone who is part of the Lightwood family. In other words, it will have to be yourself who will destroy it.”

Alec nodded.

“I can do that.”

“Good. I hope you’re able to fix this Alec. I’m incredibly sorry for my part.”

Alec sighed, thinking of everything he now had to lose.

“I hope I’m able to fix it too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a short one, next few chapters may take a little more time than usual   
> thanks for reading :)


	25. The Enchanted Forest

The group stood on the outskirts of the forest anxiously. 

They had all agreed to go in together, refusing to let Alec go alone.

“So, this is the place?” Izzy asked.

“No, we’re just here for a picnic.” Jace said sarcastically.

“very funny.” Clary said rolling her eyes.

“Just trying to lighten the mood babe. Everyone’s so tense.”

“Well, that’s because we don’t know what to expect exactly from these protective enchantments,” Alec said, clearly very tense. “Dot cautioned me, she said they’re going to ‘mess with our heads’ I want to once again remind everyone that I – “

“that you don’t expect us to do this for you, none of us have to be here bla-bla-bla. We know Alexander.” Magnus teased, smirking at Alec.

“Yeah, we heard you the first one hundred times.” Jace joked.

“Alec, everyone who’s here is here because they want to be.” Clary said firmly.

“She’s right. We’re all here because we love you.” Izzy agreed, giving Alec a warm look.

Alec sighed.

“Promise me you’ll all be careful.”

“We’ll be right by your side the entire time.” Magnus reassured with a smile, taking Alec’s hand.

With that the group set off into the forest.

The trees in the forest were quite spaced out from one another, unlike the forbidden forest, everything was still light. However, there was something uneasy about it, as if everything was slightly out of focus and there was white light that didn’t quite feel natural. Alec swore he could see things moving out of the corner of his eye.

He clutched Magnus’ hand tightly only to realise there was no one there holding his hand.

He looked around panicked, realising he was alone.

How long had he been alone?

The group had made a pact to stick together! They were supposed to all be here with him.

He felt sick, was everyone else in danger? Lost? Alone in the forest?

His breathing increased, and he started to shake, sweating nervously. 

Time didn’t seem to mean anything in here, he could have been walking for days for all he knew. 

He walked further on and eventually his breathing began to feel regular again.

He looked at the forest surrounding him and wondered if this was a strange dream he was having.

He couldn’t remember how he had got here, or why he was here in the first place.

He looked in his pockets and found a jar of fire, his brow furrowed. Why was there a jar of fire?

Then he suddenly remembered. He had to find that tree. He had to destroy that tree. 

He stormed through the forest determinedly, he wondered if he would know it if he saw it or if he should just set this whole forest ablaze.

The mantra in his head kept him going.

_Find the tree, burn the tree. ___

__He wasn’t sure how long he had been walking when a small slither of glowing golden light appeared through one of the branches in a tree he was stood by._ _

__It was swirling with sparkles and seemed to whisper to him, pulling him towards it._ _

__Alec followed as if in a trance and found the light to increase as he approached, calling him closer and closer._ _

__Alec was powerless to do anything but proceed, wanting to endlessly bask in its golden hue._ _

__It led him to a clearing where everything was bathed in the same soft warm light._ _

__And in the centre of the clearing stood a tree, a Lightwood tree, identical to the one burned into Alec’s flesh._ _

__Alec looked at the tree which stood tall and strong. It was radiant and wonderful that Alec just stood there and stared, enamoured at the sight before him._ _

__He felt warm and full and content. He wanted to curl up at the roots of the tree and fall asleep. He felt safe in this beautiful haven._ _

__He pulled off his robe intending to make a pillow of it when he felt something hard. He pulled it out wondering what it was and why it was in his pockets._ _

__A jar of fire? But… oh!_ _

__Once again everything came rushing back to Alec and he remembered what he had to do, why he was here._ _

__He looked up at the tree and opened the jar, he took out his wand intending to guide the flames to the tree so he could end this curse once and for all._ _

__He was so close now!_ _

__All at once the beautiful light in the clearing vanished, replaced by a darkness. The tree now appeared a sinister dark silhouette. Everything felt cold._ _

__And Alec’s side burned hotter and more intensely than it ever had._ _

__Alec couldn’t even hear himself screaming. He was crippled by the pain, he couldn’t move. He was paralysed on the ground._ _

__He tore his shirt off, feeling it irritating his skin. He wished he could tear his skin off too. He looked down and to his horror saw that the entirety of the mark was burning a bright, vibrant red._ _

__He was too late; there was no more time._ _

__The mark was burning fully red, and it was burning Alec with it._ _

__He felt the salty tears stain his cheeks. Tasted them as they continued to run down his face._ _

__He couldn’t believe how close he had come just to fail._ _

__In the distance he heard a familiar voice call his name, felt them come rushing into his blurry view._ _

_Magnus_

__

_____ _

____

____

__

____“ALEXANDER!”_ _ _ _

____He shouted. He felt so far away._ _ _ _

_Magnus I’m sorry._

__

________Alec thought._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______He could hear other voices as well, sense other movement in the clearing. He thought he could hear Izzy’s name being shouted._ _ _ _ _ _

______But all that mattered right now was Magnus._ _ _ _ _ _

______He could feel Magnus’ touch, hear him whispering strained reassurances._ _ _ _ _ _

______Reassurances which were nothing more than comforting words._ _ _ _ _ _

______Alec knew this was it._ _ _ _ _ _

______He suddenly remembered something he needed to do._ _ _ _ _ _

______The last thing he needed to do._ _ _ _ _ _

______He reached into his trouser pockets and grabbed the piece of parchment there. He looked into Magnus’ beautiful golden eyes, seeing him clearly now._ _ _ _ _ _

______He pressed the note into Magnus’ hands, clutching onto him with all the strength he had left._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Magnus, I love – “_ _ _ _ _ _

______Then everything went dark._ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to make a formal apology for all the incorrect uses of "your" in this fic which I've only recently noticed. I'm embarrassed, I'm ashamed. I know better, I will do better. (don't quote me on that, I put my faith in auto correct entirely.)  
> Anyway thanks for reading :)


	26. The Worst is Over

Alec opened his eyes and didn’t know where he was, that moment of disorientation after being asleep for a long time making it hard to piece the fragments of reality together and make sense of anything. He vaguely remembered a dream he was having at a train station where an old man with a beard was telling him that the worst was over. He had thought he was dead.

He blinked a few times and the harsh whiteness of the clinical hospital ward came into focus around him. 

He remembered everything now, the forest, the curse, the tree which he had failed to burn. 

He didn’t understand, how was he alive? 

Hesitantly he lifted up the side of his shirt and gasped at the clear skin which once bore the mark he had so come to loathe. 

None of this made sense.

Eventually a woman walked into the room in healer robes.

Her eyebrows shot up when she saw Alec staring at her, puzzled.

“You’re awake!”

Alec nodded.

“Where am I?”

She smiled kindly at him.

“St Mungo’s hospital. You were brought here unconscious a week ago. We were starting to doubt you would wake up at all you were out of it for so long.”

Alec took a moment to register this. 

“Your boyfriend is going to be delighted.”

Alec’s head snapped up at that, his eyes bright with excitement.

“Magnus! Where is he?” He demanded.

The woman chuckled at his enthusiasm. 

“He actually just went to go get some lunch, I had to force him out of that chair to make him leave you though. Very devoted that one.” 

Alec smiled wide at the thought of Magnus and seeing him.

“Can you-“

“I’ll go get him for you.” 

Alec had been lying there waiting for only a few minutes before there was such rushing flurry of movements that he barely had time to register what it was before he found himself engulfed in a tight hug.

“You’re awake! They said you should wake up but I was so worried!” Magnus was saying into Alec’s neck.

Alec clung back to him tightly, breathing in Magnus’ scent, feeling his skin against his own, the way his insides swelled with a bubbling warmth whenever Magnus touched him. Things he didn’t have to worry about wanting anymore.

“Magnus it’s gone!” Alec whispered in disbelief, “the mark has disappeared! I don’t understand.”

Magnus pulled back, meeting Alec’s eyes with his own bright shining ones.

“Izzy burned the tree!” He explained joyously. “When we found you in the clearing Alec, Izzy could see a tree that the rest of us couldn’t.”

“Of course.” Alec whispered, “It would only appear to someone of my father’s blood! Izzy would have been able to see it!”

“She burnt it down, the whole forest went up in smoke too and we had to hurry and we had to carry you, we were terrified it was too late, you were unconscious. We got you to a hospital as fast as we could and they said you should wake up but you were just lying there…”

“Hey, hey its ok, I’m here” Alec interrupted before Magnus got too worked up.

“You were unconscious for a week.” Magnus said biting his lip.

“I’m sorry.” Alec said.

Magnus snorted.

“You nearly die and you’re apologising to me?” Alec shrugged. “Only you Alexander.” Magnus said rolling his eyes, but he was smiling and Alec was smiling too.

“I read you’re note.” Magnus whispered then.

“Oh.” Alec said.

“Alexander, you should know that know no one could ever replace you. And no one's ever going to.”

Alec grinned.

“Oh, you’re definitely stuck with me now.”

Magnus grinned back.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Then Alec pulled Magnus in by the labels of the purple coat he was wearing and kissed him with everything he had and without any trepidation. With all the desire and want that he had tried to keep at bay, and all the love he felt for Magnus that sometimes made it hard to breathe.

Enjoying every second of being free from the curse. Enjoying the weight of his shoulders, the relief coursing through his veins like a drug.

He pulled back keeping their foreheads pressed together as they smiled stupidly at each other like the two young idiots in love that they were.

“I did it.” Alec whispered.

Magnus arched an unimpressed eyebrow.

“You did it?”

“Well,” Alec shrugged. “I may have had a little help.”

Alec was subjected to many tearful hugs when the rest of his family arrived, not that he really minded. His mother and Magnus were having a bit of a turf war with who got to coddle him the most and Alec had begun to take turns asking them to do things and fetch things for him to keep it fair.

He felt guilty for worrying his family for so long and was happy to share their relief.

Once Max had decided that Alec was well enough to be annoyed at, he also had to deal with the grumpy 11-year-old who wanted to know why he wasn’t included on “The dragon mission” as he was calling it. Alec felt like the “You’re 11 years old” went without saying really.

The doctors had checked him over once more and had decided that he was ok to be checked out meaning Alec could return to Hogwarts that same day.

The whole gang; Alec, Magnus, Izzy, Jace, Max, Clary, Simon and even Lydia had piled in the old classroom to celebrate.

Simon was fawning over Isabelle and what a badass she was burning the forest to the ground (Alec had to agree and was glad Simon seemed to appreciate how amazing his sister was). Clary and Jace were winding Max up by exaggerating the story about the dragon.

“Then we were surrounded on all sides!” Clary said eyes wide.

“There had to have been at least ten dragons circling us.” Jace added.

“We only escaped because Jace started talking and they all got so irritated they turned tail and left.” Clary smirked, Jace turned to look at her, eyes shining with betrayal.

“Sounds like you all had quite the adventure.” Lydia smiled.

“We did, but I for one am just glad it’s over.” Magnus smiled pulling Alec in close.

“Well, I mean it’s not quite over yet.” Isabelle said. Alec cocked his head to the side brow furrowed.

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“Now that you’re awake Alec, they can schedule dad’s trial.”

“Oh.” Alec said simply. He had forgotten all about his dad and the fact that he would have to be punished for this. “Well good. The sooner he’s put in Azkaban the sooner I can get on with never having to see him again.”

“Well you will have to see him again.” Jace said gently, a note of understanding in his voice.

“What, why?” 

“Alec,” Clary began. “You didn’t really think you wouldn’t be needed at the trial?”

Alec processed this for a second.

“I’m sorry.” Magnus said taking his hand. “But you’re going to need to bear witness. They’re going to call you to the stand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remembered my password lmao


End file.
